


Through thick and thin

by DonnaLeeGreene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Growing Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: Dee is adopted by the turtles when they were just teens. All grown up now, everyone brings new and exciting things into each other's lives. Can they handle the change? And what happens when Dee messes up? Will their family bonds be enough to keep them together or will they shatter, leaving Dee without the family she so desperately needs?I realize I have like five unfinished stories on here but this came to me in a dream and I couldn't not write!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your life to read my stories. If there is any confusion on plot points or if something doesn't sit right feel free to mention it in the comments! My aim always is to improve as a writer so pointing out mistakes can only help. Any questions will be readily answered. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Dee was afraid. She was always afraid now. How could she not be when a family that had loved and cared for her for fourteen years was ripped away in moments, run down by a drunk driver as they crossed the street one spring night in New York City? How could she be okay being handed off to an aunt and uncle that never had kids, never wanted kids, and, once they were forced to take a kid tried everything to keep her out of their way. 

“It's only for four years. Then you’re out.” Her aunt would say to her. As soon as she was settled she had to take a job as a dish washer and bus girl just so she could buy decent clothes and other things she needed. Her aunt said she had to earn her keep. Dee was so lonely. School was her escape but she had become so meek under her aunts grudging and withering care that she had a hard time making friends at her new school. It became worse a few months in when her uncle screamed in her face because she left her toothbrush on the sink rather than in the holder. She ran.

Fear was something Dee was used to by now. The strangers on the street, the dark alleys, the abandoned buildings, the dirty places that the homeless wandered through. None of them scared her near as much as the thought of returning to her aunt and uncle’s house. At least until she was lost. Then she wished she had never wandered so far, lost in the fear and misery that had become her life. It began to rain and Dee had nothing but her zip up hoodie to keep warm. She turned down yet another street to an even more deserted looking alleyway. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized she had made it near the ocean front, far away from her own neighborhood. She didn't even have a phone to call for help. She saw a shipping yard down the coast and headed that direction. Maybe a night watch person would be able to get her back.

Dee climbed the fence in the shipping yard. It didn't matter if she was caught. She wanted to be caught.it was strangely quiet. No one was around. She wandered among the shipping containers and came up short when she saw people. She wanted to go to them, to ask for help but when she took a closer look she saw the men raiding the shipping containers were wearing masks. It was the foot clan. She shrunk back into the shadows of the building, hoping to remain unseen. Suddenly there were loud cries and gunshots as four large beings came from the shadows and destroyed the foot’s attempt at stealing. Dee huddled against the wall, wet and cold and scared, just hoping to escape with her life. Hoping someone would come and save her.

The noise ceased and the foot clan retreated and then all was silent. Dee looked up only to catch one of the people that was fighting spray painting something on one of the shipping containers. She couldn't see him clearly. He stood in the shadows.

“Can you help me?” She called quietly, her voice shaking. The figure froze and then turned to look at her. She still couldn't see him. “Please. I'm lost and I have no way to get home. I'm tired and I'm hungry.” Her voice wavered as tears began to roll down her face.

The person stepped into the light and Dee’s eyes widened as a green face came into view. Blue eyes stared out of an orange mask as he took a couple of tentative steps toward her. “It’s alright. We won't hurt you.” He said as Dee shrunk back against the wall. “I’m Mikey. What's your name?”

He didn't make any move to come closer. Dee relaxed a little. “I’m Dee.” She said.

“Everything's gonna be alright.” He promised. “We can get you home.” He glanced back and she realized three more beings had materialized in the shadows and all of them were even bigger than Mikey. He watched her as her eyes landed on each of his brothers.

“Don't worry ‘bout them, girl. They’re just my brothers. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.”

“What are you?” She asked.

“Mutated turtles.” Mikey answered. “No time to explain though. We need to be home by midnight. Where do you live?”

Dee told the brothers her new address, trusting them more and more as they discussed the best way to get her home.

“You’re going to have to climb on Raph’s back.” Leo told her. “You’re small enough that he can carry you while we run.”

Raph didn't seem thrilled but he crouched to allow her to cling to his shell. As soon as they were set, they took off. 

It took them a couple hours to get back to her aunt and uncles house. The lights weren't even on. They weren't even out looking for her.

“Why did you leave?” Leo asked as she climbed down off of Raph’s back.

Dee wasn't sure why but suddenly she was spilling her guts. She told them all pretty much her whole life story up to the very moment she met them. Donnie handed her a little device with a button.

“It's a beacon.” He told her. “Just push the button whenever you need us and we’ll find you.” He said.

She looked down at the little device and then at the tall, lanky turtle. She threw herself at him, wrapping him up in a tight, appreciative hug. No one had promised to be there for her since her parents death. Not until now. They helped her climb into the window and then disappeared into the night. That was the start of a long, binding friendship.

Dee ran away many times over the next four years, sometimes spending up to a week in the lair with the turtles. They became the family that she no longer had. They introduced her to April after they got into trouble with the foot clan and then defeated Shredder. The closer she got to eighteen, the less time she lived with her aunt and uncle and the more time she lived with April or the turtles. Her aunt and uncle didn't care. They weren't there when Dee graduated a year early at the age of 16, April was. April and through her live stream, the turtles and Splinter. Her aunt didn't help her apply for and choose a college. Splinter and April did. The boys cased the campuses at night, getting an idea for safety. On her seventeenth birthday, her aunt turned her out on the streets but it was okay because April was there waiting. On her first night in her dorm room, the turtles snuck in and had a pizza party so she wouldn't feel so homesick and they talked about their work with the NYPD to help control the foot clan. Through the entire college process, they always checked up on her. Dee could have never made it through the Physical Therapy program without Donnie as a study partner. They were there for her.. All of them. After Dee finally became a certified Physical Therapist and got a good job, she used some of the inheritance money she had received from her parents when she turned eighteen to buy herself a beautiful brand new red corvette. She could have moved into her own place. She had enough money. She decided instead to live with the turtles in their sewer home. While it was a little inconvenient, the turtles had made enough improvements to their living space throughout the years to make it work and they understood. Dee was a tender soul and to her, family was everything. She wanted to be with them even if it was a little inconvenient.

Dee let out a big sigh as she walked into her room and plopped her stuff down on her bed. She loved her job. She loved to help people and nothing made her happier than to see a patient recover but damn some people just did not want to put the work in. Then, when they weren't getting stronger, they would rag at her like it was her fault. Today had been one of those days where she just wanted to strangle her patient. How could one person ruin a whole day? The now twenty-three year old quickly undressed and donned her robe, skirting down the hallway and heading for the shower. She wanted to clean up and then loaf in her PJ’s until the boys had to run out on patrol. The door to the bathroom opened before she got to it, steam rolling out into the hallway. Raph followed the cloud of warm air out in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts.

“You better have left me some hot water.” She scolded lightly.

“Maybe next time you should join me. Then you ain't gotta worry bout it.” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and slid past him into the bathroom. “You wish.” She said as she closed the door. He chuckled. Raph and his brothers had a peculiar relationship with Dee. She was an attractive female close to their age and ever since first meeting her they had all flirted with her. Splinter had a serious conversation with all four of them when he first found out about Dee and her situation. He had made sure they were aware of how delicate her psyche must be and she might attach herself romantically to them if they let her. Splinter made sure they treated her as nothing but a family until he was sure she was secure enough to handle the flirting that inevitably came around when Dee was seriously ready to start dating after high school. And flirt they did. Due to various reasons, most of which included truth or dare, Dee was each of the brothers first kisses. When she went off to college, most of the romantic interest faded as she began dating but the brothers still brought it up whenever they could.

Dee climbed into the shower and sighed a happy sigh when warm water poured from the shower head. The big brute had some manners after all. She grabbed her shampoo bottle from among the bottles of axe and old spice. She lathered her hair, letting the smell and the water relax her. She started humming as she rinsed the suds from her hair which turned into all out singing as she smoothed conditioner in her hair and then soaped up her loofa. When she finally rinsed down and turned off the water she could hear Mikey singing along with her outside of the door. She towered off and grabbed her robe. She brushed her teeth and took out her contacts in favor of her glasses and then brushed her long hair out. Her and Mikey duetted the whole time. Finally she opened the door. 

“Need something?” She asked.

“A kiss?” He wiggled his brows at her.

“Is something in the air?” She asked. “That's two propositions in less than an hour.” 

“I'm just kiddin’.” He smiled. “I was actually hoping you’d put some money in the bank for me.” He handed out a coffee can full of coins and bills. She tucked it under her arm.

“I’ll put it in after work Monday." She promised. She had shared her bank accounts with them since she was fifteen.

“Thanks brah.” They fist bumped and she walked back to her room, throwing on sweats and a baggy sweatshirt before grabbing some carrots from the fridge and parking on the couch to watch some game of thrones reruns. Raph came in after a while and plopped down next to her with a bag of Cheetos. He spun, propping his legs across her lap and leaning back, grinning at her.

“What time are you heading out for patrol tonight?” She asked  
“Ten.” He answered. “You cookin’ tonight?”

“I think I'm going to let Mikey take it tonight.” She said, wiggling underneath the weight of his legs so she would be more comfortable.

“You going out with that douche hole again this weekend?” He asked.

Dee shot him an irritated look. “Not every guy I date is a douche you know. I just have selective taste.”  
“answer the question.” He pressed.

“No.” She answered, making a point of looking busy with a carrot. “He was kind of an ass.”

Raph smirked. “I knew it.”

“Hey, its hard finding stand up guys like you and your brothers.” She said.

“Just date one of us. You’d be better off.” He said.

“Oh whatever.” She said and then promptly shoved a carrot in her mouth. It hurt her heart sometimes when they said things like that to her. She knew any one of them would take her if she gave them the time of day. It would be flattering if she wasn't their only option. Who else would be able to find their alien features attractive? April was with Casey now with two kids and a third on the way. She knew that to the turtles, she was the only chance any of them had at love and that made her fear any romance with them. She had been someone’s only choice before. She had to live with her aunt because there was no other option. She never wanted to be that to anyone again though she knew none of the boys would ever mistreat her. Suddenly, Game of Thrones and carrots and Raph and Mikey didn't sound like a good time. She poked at Raph’s legs.

“Let me up Brutus.” She used her nickname for Raph. “I need a drink and then I need to let Mikey know he’s on dinner duty or we won't get anything tonight.”

Raph shifted his legs, oblivious to her change in mood. She got up, grabbed a water and then found Mikey and let him know he was cooking. He loved to do it so he was totally cool with it. She then wandered off to the lab. It was always a good place to go when you wanted to be entertained with minimal conversation or flirting. Donnie was either too busy with something to talk or too awkward to flirt. Not that he had never tried, but it was far less often than his brothers. Even less than the ever respectful Leo.

When she opened the door to the lab, it was strangely quiet. Donnie’s computers beeped and buzzed but there was no music or whirring of tools or muttered sentences as he worked something out. No typing or clicking was to be heard either. She wandered through the empty lab to where the door of his room was cracked open. She peaked in and saw him sprawled face down on his bed, snoring softly. His glasses were still on. That told her he had been up til the wee hours of the morning, perhaps even past sunrise. He hadn't even been up for the day yet. She smiled to herself and went and got coffee for him, knowing he would want it as soon as he was awake. She brought it back, slid through his partially open door, and set the coffee on the bedside table. She moved to wake him but hesitated. Nostalgia overtook her as she remembered all of the times she crawled into his bed. It had been closer to the living room at the time, when he and Leo had shared a space as a room. He was closest and the least threatening. 

Carefully, she climbed into bed with him and settled on the pillows, just looking at him. She catalogued the planes of his face, noting the differences now that he was twenty five rather than sixteen. His jaw was stronger, his neck thicker, and maybe he was just a little less round than he used to be. His face had lost it’s teenage boyishness. She reached out and laid a hand on his shell, rougher now than it had been as a teen but not terribly so. It was still as hard and cool as it had ever been though. The only time she had ever felt any of them as warm as she was the time they had broken the ruled and spent a few daylight hours on the roof basking in the sun. 

“Donnie.” She called softly, knowing he would wake at the slight noise. He was well trained to wake up to the quiet sounds of voices as he had played doctor to his brothers and father and even her on so many occasions.

He stirred and his eyelids lifted to reveal his strange amber eyes, magnified by glasses that were a tad crooked from sleeping with them on. She smiled as she could almost see the moment he realized she was in his bed.

“Remember the first night I slept over here?” She asked. “I was scared of all of the noises and the dark out in the living room and I didn't know Splinter well enough to go to him yet. You were the closest to the couch, not to mention the least scary of your brothers. I crawled right in bed with you. Poor guy.” She chuckled. “I'm sure you didn't know what to do so you just patted my arm and rolled over and went back to bed.”

Donnie stretched as Dee talked, the memory of her first night in his bed fresh as if it happened yesterday. “And are you in my bed because you’re scared now?” He asked with a little half smile.

“No. I’m feeling nostalgic. A patient was really difficult with me today and sometimes I wish I could just go back to the girl who climbed into your bed when she was upset.” Dee said. “Also, I wanted to be somewhere that I could get a good look at your face when I mentioned I put a mug of coffee on your nightstand.” 

As expected, Donnie’s face lit up and he rolled over and sat up, grabbing the mug and taking a long breath in, savoring the scent. “You are actually the greatest, you know that right?”

She smiled softly as she crawled out of his bed. “Consider it payback for all you’ve done for me.” She said.

He stood, shoulder joints popping as he rolled them. He took a sop of his coffee, black with two scoops of sugar, just how he liked it. “Don't ever feel like you have to pay us back.” He said. “You’ve done just as much for us as we’ve done for you.” And he meant it. Forget the bank account, the new clothes, the appliances, and all of the other stuff that came to the lair either by her or through her. Without her presence in their lives, their social skills as well as their capability to handle anything female would have suffered greatly. Hell, none of them would have experienced a single kiss yet if it weren't for her.

She flashed him a sweet smile but changed the subject. “Did you sleep at all last night?” 

He shrugged. “I was working on repairs to the truck. We need it for tonight. NYPD has intel on a foot clan gathering and we gotta get to the edge of the city.”

“Raph didn't mention that when I asked about patrol tonight.” She said, brow crinkling.

“Raph doesn't like to worry you.” Donnie said as he started digging through the bins of gear in his room for what he would need that night.

“And you have no such qualms?” She asked.

“Just because you’re small does not mean you’re delicate.” He answered as he rummaged around on his desk for the map he wanted. “You can handle whatever truth we have to throw at you. I knew that the minute you didn't run screaming when you saw Mikey’s face.” He found the piece of paper he was looking for and stuffed it in the pocket of his cargo pants.  
A warm spot grew in her melancholy heart and the wistful sadness of her nostalgia passed. This was why she had always gravitated towards Donnie. He saw past her size and her gender and her love for the color pink and the delicate scents she loved. He saw that she was a strong person despite her mostly docile and meek demeanor. He protected her by arming her with knowledge and trusting her to make the right decisions. She smiled. “You think I'm tough?”

“As tough as April.” He confirmed and she knew that was high praise. April ran into danger to save the turtles without thinking twice. She had nearly died for her bravery.

“No one’s as tough as April.” She challenged. “Now get your butt in gear, Mikey’s making dinner.”

Mikey could sure cook a steak, and the garlic mashed potatoes were to die for. Dee really loved the buttered asparagus though. She loved her vegetables and was actually probably the only reason the boys ate veggies at all. She insisted on having them whenever she was around to eat. So much so that even on her days she worked late, she came home to leftovers in the fridge and there were always some vegetables. Raph was the least excited about his veggies and only ever took a bite when he noticed Dee eyeing him. She had to give Donnie the same stink eye now and then because he would be dicking around with something and forget to eat. He had an uncanny sense of when he was being watched though and if her eyes lingered for more than a few seconds, his eyes usually met hers and he would grin sheepishly and pick up his fork. She wondered how he had managed to live to sixteen without her around. Her eyes wandered to splinter who was eating his own vegetarian meal of rice and veggies. Splinter had done well by his sons. She could see the differences in him now versus nearly ten years ago. He had aged and it made her sad. No one knew how long any of their lives would be. Splinter figured his would be the shortest as he was a mature rat when mutated. He could die any day. Any of them could. She looked at each person at the table, remembering not to take them for granted because she might not always have them.

“What are you going to do tonight?” Leo asked her.

“Going to April and Casey’s house. She’s getting big again. She could use my help with some stuff around the house.” She answered untruthfully.

“I can't believe they’re popping out another kid.” Raph said. “Loud, dirty, gross little midgets if ya ask me.” He said, stabbing at his meat with his fork.

Dee had seen him play with the very same kids he was talking about. They were the light of his world and often during their patrols, they would swing by to make sure everyone was sleeping okay. Dee knew for a fact that Raph had been caught sleeping in the rocking chair more than once with either his niece or his nephew on him. He would be a great dad if that were ever an option for him.

“Just wait til I have kids. I’ll have five and then you’ll never get another good night's rest.” Dee waved her fork at him.

“You gotta find a man first.” Raph fired back.

“You don't need a man to have a kid. There are sperm banks all over the place now.” She said but they all knew full well that if she was bringing children into the world she wanted them to have a full and proper family. Raph just rolled his eyes.

Dinner was cleaned up and plans for infiltrating the foot clan meeting were revisited and finally it was time to go. As was normal for them before patrol, each offered Dee a hug. It had gotten harder as they had gotten older. Dee had stopped growing at sixteen. She stood a respectful five feet seven inches tall. The turtles had already been large when she first met them but they kept growing until they hit twenty. Mikey, the shortest, stood at six foot three. Leo clocked in at an impressive six foot five. Raph was an imposing six foot eight and Donnie was basically a sky scraper at six foot ten. Their shells made squeezing them around the middle hard to do so they had all taken to bending so she could wrap her arms around their necks and give them a loving squeeze. It was no different that night as they filed up by the door for their hugs.

“Listen to your brothers.” She chided Mikey as he squeezed her around her middle. He put her down and Raph scooped her up, shaking her a little as she squeezed him. “Behave yourself.” She chided him. Leo was next he gave her a gentle squeeze. “Keep them in line.” She said to him as he gave her hair an affectionate tug. Donnie was last and he also picked her up like Raph had but sans shaking. “Keep an eye on them.” She said as he set her down.

“I always do.” He promised.

“I love you guys so you better come home to me.” She said.

“Yeah yeah yeah, enough with the gooey girl talk.” Raph said but she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. Raph was just never comfortable with the thought that they might not all make it home one of these days.

“Good luck.” She said as they filed out and then they were gone. She hurried to her room. She had told them she was going to Aprils but she had lied because she didn't want Raph and Leo worrying that she was going to be up all night worrying about them, which was exactly what she was planning to do. She knew they wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning so she sat at her pottery wheel with a lump of clay and went to work.   
Dee got into pottery in high school. They offered a class and she took it and she fell in love with the craft. It calmed her mind and gave her an endless distraction, though sometimes if she tried to make too many too quickly her hands would dry and crack so she tried to limit it to one item every couple of weeks. They sold on Etsy for fairly decent prices and she currently had a waiting list. For hours she molded the lump of clay and cut designs into it until it was a gorgeous vase. She put it in her kiln to bake and stretched out her stiff muscles. She glanced over at her phone as she heard it vibrate. It was Donnie. She grabbed the phone.

“Hey, how’d it go?” She asked.

“You might want to come to the station.” He said in a tight voice. “Raph’s in bad shape.”

“I'm coming.” She hung up the phone. She didn't even change out of her clay splattered clothes. She grabbed her keys and purse and bolted. She had never driven so fast in her life. She didn't even bother grabbing a decent parking spot. She just threw it in park in front of the station where it would likely get towed. She hopped out and headed for the door but she was intercepted by Donnie.

“Come on.” He said. “They brought him to a private hospital room.”

Donnie was worried, she could tell. He was tense. The fact that they had sent him to retrieve her spoke volumes as well. He knew more about their anatomy than anyone. If he was sent to retrieve her it was because he was a nervous wreck and unable to help.

“What happened?” She asked as he pulled into traffic. They took the back roads to avoid traffic and people.

“One of the foot soldiers came at me while I was trying to subdue a couple others. Raph intervened. The soldier almost severed his arm. The blade was coated in some kind of poison. His tissue is dying even as they're trying to stitch it all back together. They had identified the poison when I left but they need to fly in the anti-venom. They don't know if it will get here in time to reverse any permanent damage to his system.”

Dee’s heart was in her throat but she knew Donnie needed reassurance. “Raph’s a fighter and he has the mutagen in his system. He’s going to pull through.”

Donnie didn't answer and they drove the remainder of the way in silence.

The “private hospital room” Donnie brought her too looked more like a tiny dentist office or something. Donnie explained that it had been set up for the sole purpose of treating the turtles. It had all of the equipment they could need for treating any trauma the turtles sustained in the line of duty. The NYPD figured it was the least they could do for the years of loyal service the turtles had offered.

Leo, Mikey, and Splinter already sat in the small waiting area when they walked in.

“Any change?” Donnie asked.

“The anti-venom is ten minutes out.” Leo answered. “Not much that can do til then.”

Donnie started to pace and mutter to himself as was common when faced with a problem.

“This is why we sent him to get you.” Leo whispered in Dee’s ear.

“Donnie, you’re making me nervous. Come sit please.” Dee said, halting Donnie in his tracks. He perched on the edge of the seat next to her and she handed him the Rubik’s cube she kept in her purse.

“I'm not a kid you can placate with a toy.” He scowled at her.

“You need something to focus on.” She insisted.

He rolled his eyes but almost unbidden his hands began manipulating the cube. It kept him a little more occupied as they waited.

The anti-venom came and was administered and after a few tense hours, they were told it was working. His tissue had stopped dying, his heart rate and blood pressure had stabilized and they were prepping him for surgery to remove dead tissue and fix his broken bone. A few hours later, they came out proclaiming success. His family was allowed in though he would be asleep until the next day or even later. Donnie, of course, insisted on sleeping in the chair in his room in case he woke up. Everyone else collapsed on cots that the police officers and medical staff set up for them. It was a long and uncomfortable night.

When the sun came up, Dee went and got breakfast for everyone. She knew they wouldn't eat unless she brought them something. She handed out the McDonalds bags and then wandered into Raph’s room where Donnie was already awake. He was bent forward, his elbows on his knees and his chin resting in his folded hands as he watched the rise and fall of his brother’s chest.

“Did you sleep at all?” She asked quietly as she handed him a cup of coffee and the bag holding the sausage, egg, and biscuit breakfast.

“Some.” He answered before taking a swig of the coffee.

“Any change?” She asked.

“His breathing has gotten progressively stronger.” Donnie answered. “His blood pressure and heartbeat are back to normal. I'm worried when he wakes up he’ll try to roll and he’ll pop the stitches in his arm.”

“Is that why you’re so adamant about staying with him?” She asked.

“The humans won't be strong enough to keep him still. Even if they were, he might fight them. Anesthesia is very disorienting at times. Not to mention whatever side effects the pain Meds and the lingering effects of the venom or anti-venom in his system. We really just don't know what to expect.” He answered.

“You’re right.” She said. “Guess we can just stay here and wait then.” She slid down to sit on the floor against the wall. She pulled out her own pancakes and orange juice and ate while Donnie switched between watching Raph and watching her.

Towards the evening, Raph started waking up. Donnie hovered over him as his eyes opened but he was definitely exhibiting traits of someone coming out of anesthesia. He sounded drunk and Donnie had to make sure he didn't try and use his arm. Splinter and Mikey and Leo came and checked in on him but didn't stick around long. Once they saw he was doing just fine and Donnie assured them he wasn't going anywhere, hey took off to finish up the business they had started the day before. One of the police officers came in, a tall and curvy Latina woman by the name of Shannon.

“Heyyyyy.” Raph chuckled.

“How’s my battle buddy?” She asked.

“I feel great.” He grinned. “Even better now that you’re here.” Dee watched in amazement as he actually winked at her. Boy had been watching too many movies. Shannon just laughed.  
“You’re a flirty drunk aren't you?” She giggled.

“Only with you.” He said.

“I have a hard time believing that.” Shannon said. “What about this pretty girl who’s been in your room all day?”

His eyes searched he room and landed on Dee. “Dee! Yer here!” He said as if he hadn't seen her though she had talked to him when he had first woken up. He turned back to Shannon. “She’s like, my sister or somethin’.” He said.

Dee couldn't help but crack a smile. How often did brothers offer to share a shower with their sisters?

“Oh yeah. I can see the family resemblance.” Shannon grinned and Raph chuckled.

“Yer a funny girl. I like that. You should go on a date with me sometime.”

Dee flinched internally, wondering what Shannon’s reaction would be. To her surprise, the woman squeezed his hand and answered with a soft smile. “Why don't you ask me again when you sober up. That is, if you’re brave enough. I’ll stop by tomorrow morning. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good.” Raph mumbled. “I am pretty tired.”

“Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She promised. He nodded and closed his eyes and Shannon went to leave. Dee followed her out.

“So how do you know Raph?” She asked

“We get partnered up a lot when the turtles work with us. He doesn't work as well with guys apparently.” She answered.

“Yeah, he’s too combative with a lot of men.” Dee agreed. “Do you think he’ll remember asking you out?”

“I plan on reminding him when I see him tomorrow.” She grinned. “I catch him staring all the time. It's about time he said something.”

Dee eyes the woman suspiciously. “Are you going to take him up on his offer?” She wanted for the look that told her she was crazy because what kind of normal human would find them attractive? Dee thought they were handsome but she had lived with them on and off for nearly a decade.

“Why not? He’s a good guy as far as I can tell.” She answered.

“But you find him attractive?” She asked.

“It took a while to get used to their looks but yeah. Why, is that weird to you?” She asked. 

“No. I just figured I was the only one.” She thought.

“Aren't you supposed to be like their sister?” Shannon asked, a little weirded out.

“Childhood friends.” She corrected. “I have managed to kiss all four of them over the years.”

“Were they any good?” She asked, a wicked smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“We were teenagers. They had never kissed anyone before. No, they were not very good.” Dee laughed. “They got better though. With a little practice.”

“Isn't it weird for you guys now?” She asked. “I mean don't hey know they’ve all kissed you?”

“They didn't have much for options back then. They were more curious than anything so they were fine with it. It never turned into anything anyway.” She answered. 

“Have they had any other girlfriends?” She asked.

“Not that I'm aware of.” Dee replied.

“Well maybe I can teach him a thing or two.” She said, grabbing her keys and sunglasses off of the counter. “I’ll see you tomorrow if you’re around.”

“Oh I will be.” She smiled as Shannon headed for the door.

Dee was indeed there when Shannon returned the next morning after the dressing on Raph’s wound had been changed. He was feeling a little worse for the wear now that most of the drugs had worn off. His eyes lit right up when Shannon walked into the room in jeans and a tank top that accented her gorgeous curves. Dee could see why Raph made a hobby of staring at her.

“How ya feeling big guy?” She asked.

“I been better.” He answered. “But I been worse too. I guess I can't complain too much.”  
Dee rolled her eyes. He had certainly been complaining all morning. The foot was too bland, his arm hurt, it was too cold in there, yada yada yada.

“Do you remember seeing me yesterday when you woke up?” She asked with a devilish smile on her face.

Raph shot a glance at Donnie, wondering why his brother hadn't mentioned it. Donnie was grinning like the cat who got the canary. “Not really. I hear I was pretty out of it.” 

“You asked me on a date, Don’t you remember?” She asked.

“Uh, no.” Raph said. He was looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Aww really? I was hoping you were serious.” She said, still grinning like a maniac.

His face transformed from embarrassed to shock in an instant. “Really?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you what. You get better and then you can take me on a date. Cool?”

Raph nodded, still dumbfounded. “Uh, yeah. Great.”

“Awesome. I have a thing to get to. I’ll catch you later okay?” She said.

“Yeah. Later.” He answered as she turned to leave. They sat in silence for a minute after she left the room.

“What the fuck.” Raph said, looking wide eyed at Donnie and Dee.

Dee laughed and Donnie chuckled along. “You asked her out when you were high on Meds yesterday and I guess she took you seriously. Why, don't you want to go out with her?” Donnie asked.

“Well yeah but why would she want to go out with me?” He asked. “Is she blind?”

“Oh shut up Raph.” Dee said. “Just because you guys are different doesn't mean you aren't attractive.”

“Do you think we’re attractive?” Raph smirked at her.

“You’re a good looking group of guys.” She answered. “Why do you think it’s taking me so long to find a boyfriend? No one measures up to you four.”

“Bullshit.” Raph muttered as he shifted. He hissed as his damaged muscles accidentally flexed.

“Relax, Brutus.” Dee chided. “The less you use your arm, the quicker it will heal, and the sooner you can go on your date.”

Raph rolled his eyes but he couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. He couldn't believe his luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph’s advanced healing had him out of the hospital in a week, though he still had to wear a sling while the muscle and the bone healed. Within a month, his physical therapy, conducted by Dee herself, was complete and he was back into fighting condition.

“Put on nice jeans.” Dee called through Raph’s bedroom door. “And your least dirty pair of shoes. Did you shower? Do you have cologne? Girls love it when a guy smells nice.”

Raph ripped his door open and glared down at her. “Yer not helping.” He growled. Poor guy was so nervous that she wondered how he hadn't imploded yet.

“Yes I am.” She said. “I know how you are. Leave your gear off too. Maybe just your belt and shoulder strap. Simple but tasteful. Raph grunted and then shut the door in her face. A few minutes later, he opened the door, dressed just how she said to. She grinned as the smell of the cologne she had bought him hit her. It really was a great fragrance. Light enough not to bother his nose but present enough to make a girl keep sniffing.

“Perfect.” She said.

“Should I wear my mask?” He asked.

“Whatever makes you more comfortable.” She said.

He nodded. “Should I maybe try kissing her?” He asked a little sheepishly.

“Also up to you. Just remember, if you’re standing she won't be able to make the first move. You’re too tall. If she asks if you want to go up to her apartment at the end of the night that's pretty much girl code for ‘I wanna do you’.” She said. “I brought you a flower to give to her.” She handed him a red carnation. “I figured a rose would be a little too romantic.”

“What if I fuck up?” He asked.

“Raph, you are a great person. You care for your family. You protect this city. You have a great sense of humor and a wonderful knowledge of this city. Just remember to ask questions. She’s more likely to keep talking if you keep asking questions.”

“What kind of questions?” He asked.

“Oh stuff like if she has any family or where she grew up or what hobbies she has. Really whatever you want to know about her. Have you decided where you’re taking her?” She asked.

“We’re going to the movies. There’s a ten o’clock showing and the NYPD actually made sure to secure the theater we’re going to.” Raph chuckled. “There’s perks to workin’ with ‘em.”

“If she puts the armrest up, she’s down to cuddle. If not, the good ol fake stretch to get your arm around her shoulder works. Do you have money for snacks? Are you guys doing dinner first?” She asked.

“I can't just walk into a restaurant.” He pointed out.

“It doesn't have to be fancy. I now you know some pretty cool rooftops with views that you could take her to. Just grab a pizza or some subs. She can grab it for you and then get her to the roof. Nothing wrong with that.” She said.

“Yeah. That could work.” He said, almost to himself.

So at eight o’clock, Raph found himself in the parking ramp he told her to meet him at. His insides were in knots and he was trying really hard not to hyperventilate. His heart rate further increased when her police SUV showed up. He climbed into the passenger seat and her smile lit up.

“Hey handsome.” She said. He held out the flower for her and she took it. “Aww that's so sweet. Thank you.” 

“No problem.” He replied, thanking his lucky stars for Dee’s foresight.

“Where we goin’?” She asked.

“Well I know this place with a great view if you want to grab some food for us?” He said

“Sure, what do you want to eat?” She asked

“You like pizza?” He asked.

“Who doesn't?” She replied.

“I know a good place.” He gave her the address of a pizza joint a block down from the building they were going to. She ran in and grabbed a simple pepperoni pizza and then they drove to the building.

“Meet me on the roof.” He said with a grin before using his ninja skills to disappear into the shadows of the nearest alley. 

Shannon hit the elevator button and traveled as far up as she could before she had to take the stairs to the roof. Raph was waiting by the door, the late evening sun asking his skin look darker than the pale florescent lights of the police station where she usually saw him.

“C’mon.” He said, nodding his head in the direction they were heading.

Shannon couldn't help but stare at the very tall, and very muscular mutant as he walked before her. She wasn't ashamed of her attraction to him and she very much liked the way those jeans hugged his hips and ass. She caught the smell of his cologne again and couldn't help but breathe it in. It was perfect. She wondered how much help he had gotten from his friend, seeing as this was his first date and he was pulling it off like he did it all the time.   
“Have a seat.” He said as they came up to the building’s edge. A table with two chairs was there. She set the pizza down and placed the paper plates and napkins on the table as well. They dug in, both having waited to eat.

Dinner was actually really enjoyable. Shannon was really easy to talk to. They both liked basketball and enjoyed the work they did protecting the city. He found out she was twenty-six, adopted, and had four siblings, one of which was adopted as well. She liked to go out to the clubs on her weekends off and loved to cook. Her job with the public had taught her unending patience and how to keep cool under pressure but she had to have a hell of a backbone, being a woman on the force. Raph was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't even notice the sunset until Shannon looked up at it.

“This is really amazing.” She said. “I bet you know tons of really neat places.”

“Years of keepin’ to the shadows kinda makes you notice these things.” He answered. “I know cool places all over the city.”

“You’ll take me to all of them right?” She asked with a grin.

“You askin’ for a second date?” He asked.

“Well, I suppose I should wait and see if you blow it later but so far it’s looking promising.” She answered. Raph swore he could have flown.

They made it to the movie early and got their snacks and drinks. He was glad Shannon liked the action movies that he gravitated towards. It made him less worried about her getting bored. Just as Dee had mentioned, Shannon lifted the armrests, giving him a sly sideways look as she did so. It didn't stop his heart from hammering as he casually put his arm around her. Bold as brass, she snuggled right into his side and reached into the pail of popcorn.   
Raph couldn't have said how the movie was. He was so focused on the warm body next to him that he was oblivious to all else. She smelled like almond cookies and her hair was like silk where it brushed his arm. He spent the whole movie just savoring the contact. The lights came on and they left, Shannon chattering excitedly about how good the movie was. They climbed into the SUV and she started it up.

“Want me to bring you home?” She asked. “Or are you off somewhere else?”

“Just head back to your place.” He answered. “I can make my way home from there.”

Shannon drove them to the parking garage for her apartment building and killed the car. Raph followed her out. The garage was dimly lit and he was confident he could disappear among the cars should anyone appear.

“You wanna come up?” She asked when they stood near the door. “My roommate’s out for the weekend.”

“I’ll come up next time.” He promised. 

“So there will be a next time?” She asked.

“If you want.” He answered

“How about tomorrow?” She said eagerly.

He actually laughed. “Eager much? April and her family are coming to the lair tomorrow. I gotta be there.” Her face fell. “You could come crash the party but I gotta warn you, my niece and nephew are nuts.”

“I like nuts.” She said a little breathlessly and then she laughed. “That came out wrong. I would love to come and meet your niece and nephew. Want me to meet you in the same place?”

“That works.” He answered.

“What time?” She asked.

“Make it noon. That way we can make it there before the munchkins.” He replied.  
She toyed with the key to her building. “I had a lot of fun today.” She said, her chocolate eyes peering up at him through thick, dark lashes.

“I did too.” He said.

“If you’re not going to come up with me, do I at least get a kiss as a consolation prize?” She grinned a little coyly at him.

Raph’s heart felt like it lodged in his throat. He licked his lips unconsciously as she turned her face up towards his. Damn it had been a long time since he kissed a girl.

“Since you asked so nice.” He said. He leaned over, bringing his lips down to hers in a hesitant kiss. Her hands came up and cupped his face as she deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, she was grinning.

“Not bad at all.” She said. “I’ll see you tomorrow big guy.” She let herself into her building and silence fell. Raph stood a little shell shocked for a second before taking off to climb to the roof. It didn't matter that he was some mutated freak in that moment because he was on top of the world.

Dee was working on her pottery, her door wide open so she would catch Raph walking past when he got home.

“You did not seriously stay up this late waiting for me.” He said, peeping his head in the door. Dee let her wheel come to a stop and then jumped up, wiping her clay coated hands on a towel sitting on the table by her work station.

“How did it go???” She wiggled excitedly.

“I ain’t gonna lie, it was amazin’. It was so easy to talk to her and she’s so interesting.” Dee listened intently as he rambled on about their date, his eyes alive with excitement. She literally squealed when he told her about the kiss.

“She’s comin’ here tomorrow to meet April and the kids.” He said. “You’ll help me clean up right?”

“Of course. Now get to bed. We have to be up early if we’re going to whip this place into shape.” Dee shoed him out of her room and he left, chuckling.

Dee was true to her promise, up and cleaning at 6 in the morning. She was at it well before Raph rolled out of bed. He basically only had to take out the bags of trash and help straighten up the upper shelves that she couldn't reach. Everything was as spic and span as a sewer with five grown men and a woman living in it could be.

“Thanks.” Raph said as they headed in for breakfast.

“Anything for you.” She smiled.

Again, Raph found himself nervously awaiting the arrival of the sexy woman he had run into so many times on the force. His terror had toned down quite a bit though so that was something. She pulled up and got out of the car and bounced up to him.

“Hey,” she said. “How's it going?”

“Great.” He answered. “You ready to tour the infamous Lair?”

“Beyond ready.” She answered.

Raph led her in through the hidden garage where they kept the truck and now Dee’s shiny new car.

“Damn that's a sexy car.” Shannon said as they passed it.

“It’s Dee’s.” He said. 

“Damn. Is she rich or something?” She asked.

“Kinda.” Raph chuckled. “She’s a Physical Therapist so she makes good money but most of what she’s got came from her parents.”

“Like a trust fund baby?” She asked.

“Like her parents had huge life insurance policies.” Raph answered.

Realization dawned across her face. “You mean they died?” 

“Yeah. Long time ago. We never met ‘em.” He nodded.

“How?” She asked.

Raph shifted a little uncomfortably. “Maybe you should ask her. It ain't my place.” 

Shannon nodded. “I get that. Hopefully her and I will be close enough for that one day. She seems pretty cool.”

“She is. You should see the pottery she makes. All by hand. That's another reason she’s got the money. Depending on the piece and the buyer, they can sell fer hundreds of dollars. And she’s so nice. She does more fer our family than anyone ever has. She helps April all the time. She even gives change to the homeless people on the street. She ain't got a mean bone in ‘er body.” Raph said. He suddenly wanted very much for Shannon to like her as much as he did.

“Sounds like a regular goody two-shoes.” Shannon said.

“I wouldn't say that. She got us into just as much trouble as we got her in.” He said, thinking back to all the times she convinced them to break the rules.

Shannon smiled. “Sounds like we’ll get along just fine then. I mean, she’s gotta be at least a little cool with a car like that.”

Raph opened his arms as they entered the lair. “This is it.” He said. “Kitchen there, living room here.” He led her through the living room to a passageway. “Bathroom, my room, and Dee’s room over there.” He brought her to another passageway. “Leo and Mikey on the right. Master Splinter and the dojo on the left, and Donnie’s lab at the end. He basically lives in there.”

“Where do you guys keep all of your crazy ninja weapons?” She asked. “Can I see them?”

They walked down to the dojo and entered only to be brought up short. Dee was in workout pants and a sports bra and was covered in sweat as she went to town on a dummy. Shannon supposed it would make sense that she would know some ninjitsu after all if the years she had been with the turtles.

“How come she doesn't run with you guys?” Shannon asked. “She looks pretty good.”

“She doesn't like to fight.” Raph answered. “Never been in a fight as far as I know. No mean bones, remember?”

“You don't have to have a mean bone to fight.” Shannon said. “Not if there's a good reason for it.”

Raph shrugged. “Dee has her own way of doin’ things. I'm sure if she were pushed she’d defend herself but she ain't ever gone lookin’ for trouble. Dee!!” He yelled over her music. She whipped around and, seeing Shannon, looked down at her Fitbit.

“Shit! I meant to be showered and dressed by now. I guess I lost track of time.” She said as she hurriedly gathered her water, sweat towel, and zip up sweatshirt. “I’ll be as fast as I can.” They watched her hurry off towards the bathroom.

“Is she always so apologetic?” Shannon asked.

“She doesn't like to ruffle feathers.” He answered. “Her and Donnie are both like that.”

“Maybe they should get together. She did say she found you guys attractive.” Shannon mused.

“Really?” He asked, surprised. He always figured the only reason she hadn't dated one of them was literally because of their strange looks.

“That's what she told me anyway. I told her I thought you were hot and she told me she thought she was the only one.” Shannon answered.

Raph couldn't help but scowl a little bit. Now he really wondered what had kept her from taking her pick of them. “It don’t matter to me anyway.” He said as he led her over to the weapons wall. He pointed out all of the weapons and equipment, at least until an ungodly shriek echoed in through the open door. A big smile spread across his face. “They’re here.”

Raph hadn't been lying when he said his niece and nephew were nuts. At two and five, they were loud and rambunctious. Shannon couldn't help but feel her heart go soft as Raph scooped them both up, one in each arm, and spun them around, sending gales of laughter echoing around the room.

“Hi, Shannon.” April said, recognizing her from the station. “What are you doing here?” 

“She and Raph went on a date last night.” Dee said, walking in from the doorway to hug the very pregnant April. “How's my little godson?” She asked.

April ran a hand over her belly. “Just as crazy as his siblings.”

Raph was bumping fists with Casey when Dee realized Donnie wasn't present. She turned to Shannon. “You wanna see Donnie’s lab? I need to run and let him know the rugrats are here anyway.” 

Her eyes collided with Raph’s and he nodded, encouraging her to go with his friend while he talked to the guys. “Sure, why not.”

Shannon followed the blonde down past the dojo and into the lab. She actually had to stop for a minute because the towering figure leaning over a drafting table didn't look like the Donnie she was used to seeing. She realized that he had none of his usual gear on. His head was bare except for his mask and glasses. No wires, no packs, no straps, and no devices were attached to his person. He looked different.

“Hey Don, April and Casey are here.” Dee called.

Shannon watched as he straightened and turned, a smile on his face for his friend. Then his eyes caught her standing behind Dee and he cocked his head a little, curious.  
“Hi Shannon.” He said, in an exact replica of the conversation with April mere minutes ago. “What are you doing here?”

“She’s Raph’s date.” Dee answered for her, wiggling her eyebrows at Donnie.

“Since when do we bring dates to family day?” He asked. Then he thought about it. “Never mind. We don't usually have dates at all.” His eyes lingered for a second on Dee before turning back to the table. “Just let me finish this.”

“Donatello, it’s family day and you are not about to waste any of it down here doing the same stuff you always do.” Dee said.

“This isn't a waste of time.” Donnie said.

“I know that, but it is a waste of family time. Get your butt moving.” Dee shot back.

Donnie sighed. He knew she was right. “Fine.” He put his pencil down and stretched. Maybe he wasn't bulky like his brothers but he was muscular no doubt. Shannon eyed Dee who was obviously enjoying the show as her eyes roamed down his torso. Shannon couldn't blame her. All four of them were true specimens.

Once they were back in the fray of people, Dee couldn't help but notice most of the attention was directed at Shannon. She was new and exciting and that was to be expected but she felt like everyone was having conversations but her. Every time she tried to join in, she felt like she was being talked over. No one wanted to listen to what she had to say. After a few hours, she just gave up. She listened politely to the conversation around her but by the end of the day, she was a little irritable so she felt relieved when Raph walked Shannon back to her car and April and Casey left with the kids. She couldn't actually remember a family day she hadn't enjoyed before. She guessed there was a first for everything.

Donnie came and leaned in Dee’s doorway as she laid in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“You’re not in a good mood.” He said, arms folded.

“And?” She asked.

“You wanna talk about it?” He asked.

“No. It's petty and I know it and that just makes me in a worse mood.” She said. Being honest with Donnie was easier for her than with his brothers. Mostly because he was the least judgmental.

“You don't like sharing the attention with another girl?” He asked with a grin.

“It's not funny Donnie.” She rolled on her side, facing away from him. “I know its ridiculous but it felt like I wasn't sharing the attention at all. I'm not used to being ignored around here.”

“It's understandable.” He said, coming in and sitting on one of her chairs. “It’s just temporary though. If she keeps coming around, the newness will wear off and she’ll get less attention from everyone else. Heck, if you get to know her really well, maybe you’ll steal all of her attention from us.” He poked her in the back with the toe of his boot. Dee flipped over and glared at him for a second but the sly look on his face had her grinning in a split second.

“How did you get to be such a smarty pants?” She asked.

He shrugged. “I'm genetically inclined I guess. Really though, you don't need to worry. Your relationship with Raph might change but you’re family and no one could ever replace you.”

“I know.” She sighed. 

“He’s right, ya know.” Raph said, coming around the corner of her doorframe.

“Seriously, Raph!?” She scowled. “How long were you standing there?”

“Right around the part where Donnie asked if you were jealous.” He answered. “You’re right. It is petty. Shannon’s a great girl.”

“Come on, Raph. She knows.” Donnie said, a little embarrassed at being caught in a private conversation.

“Yeah.” Dee glared at him. “I already feel stupid. You don't have to rub my face in it.”

“Sorry. I just wanna say that Donnie’s right. Ain't nothing gonna change except maybe I spend more time with her. Yer still our girl. No matter what.” Raph said. “She told me she thinks yer cool, too. She thinks yer car is sexy. Maybe you guys got some stuff in common. I bet she makes a great friend.”

“Can this conversation just be over?” She said. “I need a night to get myself in line.”

“You wanna help me put the speakers back together?” He asked. Mel, April’s two year old daughter, had managed to topple one of them, causing both to crash off of the entertainment system. Luckily Leo had caught the TV but the speakers were busted.. “I could use an extra set of hands.”

Dee leapt at the opportunity. Working with Donnie was always a good place to be when trying to figure your head out. He focused on his task almost exclusively and that meant little to no talk unless he was spoken too.

Raph wandered out of her room and they followed heading for the lab. Donnie got right to work, first tearing apart the speakers, then locating the broken components, then gathering the supplies he would need. She handed him tools as he worked but her mind would not rest. It was stuck on her petty jealousy of Shannon.

“Are you jealous of Raph.” She asked as Donnie soldered a wire.

“I get jealous of all of my brothers sometimes.” He answered. 

“Are you jealous that he’s dating?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said. “I'm happy for him though.”

“Any girls on the force you’re considering asking out?” She asked.

He chuckled. “Police girls aren't really my type.”

“What kind of girls are your type?” She asked.

Donnie remained quiet for a moment as he set a few pieces back where they belonged in the speaker. “I don't know.” He answered. “A girl like you maybe.” Donnie’s eyes came up from his project as he realized what had just come out of his mouth. “I mean, you’re so chill and you think my jokes are funny and you’re actually easy to talk to. I don't know.” He looked back at his work, making himself stop babbling.

A slightly awkward silence fell between them as he mentally kicked himself for not being more careful with what he said and Dee wondered if maybe the romantic feelings he and his brothers had as children hadn't really faded away. That wasn't a subject she was ready to bring up and so they worked in silence until the speakers were fixed.

“I'm going to go set these up.” He said after testing them.

“I'm going to bed.” She answered, checking her Fitbit for the time. It was almost midnight and she had to make it to the pet shelter in the morning. She went there almost every Sunday to volunteer.

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” He said as he beat a hasty retreat.

That night Dee just couldn't sleep. She sent her contact at the shelter a text that she probably wouldn't make it in and then, on a whim, she went digging through the shelves in her closet until she found what she was looking for. It was her diary that she had kept all through her high school years. She paged through it, words recreating memories she had thought she had forgotten. She couldn't even believe some of the adventures she had with those boys. It was the stuff of legends. An idea struck her and she opened up her laptop.

When the morning came and went, and Dee didn't come out of her room to go to the shelter, Leo became concerned. Dee loved her volunteer work and would have the place crawling with pets if it weren't so inconvenient. They had a snake, but he knew she didn't think reptiles were that fun… at least not the unmutated variety. They had a cat too but it was really attached to Mikey. He wandered down to her room and peeked in. She was fast asleep but her computer was open and facing her on her bed. He walked in and lifted it to put it on the desk and out of her way. She stirred and her eyes opened.

“Leo? What time is it?” She said, squinting though cloudy contacts she had forgotten to remove.

“Twelve-thirty.” He answered. “I was wondering why you hadn’t gotten up to go to the shelter.”

Her eyes lit up. “Let me get my contacts out and I’ll show you.” She said, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She quickly returned with her glasses on and then took the laptop from him and opened the word document she had been working on through the night. She handed him the computer and he sat down to read. A slow smile turned up the corners of his lips as he read.

“Dee, this is amazing.” He said. “Do you plan on doing anything with this?”

“I thought it would make a good children's book series. I thought of getting Donnie to look it over and then maybe I’d send it to a publisher.”

“I think that's a really great idea.” He said. “I can't believe you remember some of this stuff.”

“I had help from my diary.” She admitted. “I was re-reading it and the idea just hit me.”

“I didn't know you kept a diary.” He said.

“I did and you will never read it, right?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“I won't.” He promised.

“Good. Could I ask you something since I have you alone?” She asked.

“Shoot.” He answered.

“Does Donnie ever talk about girls?” She asked.

Leo looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. “I suppose. We all do sometimes. Why?”

“Does he have a thing for me?” She asked a little hesitantly.

“What gives you that idea?” He replied carefully. His conversations with his brothers weren't something he just blabbed about.

“Last night I asked him if he was jealous about Raph dating a girl. He said he was but police girls weren't his type so I asked him what his type was and he said… well…. A girl like me….” She looked up at him. “Does he still see me that way?”

“Did you ask him?” Leo asked.

“Of course not. I would hate to embarrass him and myself for no reason. I decided stealthy girl investigating was a better route.” She smiled sheepishly.

Leo sighed. “Say I said that he confessed his undying love of you to me.” Leo said. “He didn't, but if I could confirm without a doubt that he wanted to be with you what would you do with that information?”

Dee’s brow crinkled. “I don't know.”

“I’ll tell you what would happen. You wouldn't know what to do so you would act weird which would make Donnie act weird which would make it awkward for all of us. Why even worry about it? Donnie hasn't made a move on you has he?” 

“No.” She conceded.

“Then nothing has changed. Just act like you always act and if one day he decides to let you know he likes you then you can deal with it when it comes up. There’s really no reason to make a mountain out of a molehill.” He said.

“I guess you’re right.” She said but she looked a little lost and unsure.

“Do you have a thing for Donnie?” Leo asked. Her eyes shot back up to his, surprised.

“I love all of you guys. You know that.” She answered.

Leo shook his head. “We’re family and I get that but you hang out with Donnie a lot more than the rest of us and I get that too. You guys have the same kind of mellow personalities and some of the same hobbies too. You would be a good match if you decided to get together.”

“Come on, Leo.” She said. “Wouldn't that cause problems between you guys? If I chose Donnie over you or Mikey wouldn't that ruffle feathers?”

“No, you come on.” Leo replied. “We’re all adults now. It's not like when we were teenagers anymore. If you picked Donnie over Mikey and I we would be happy for you. Personally, I think you are a great and beautiful woman but in my mind, if you haven't wanted to date me by now then it's not happening and I'm okay with that. You are a grown ass woman that can make your own choices. Maybe you need to quit thinking so much about how everyone else feels and figure out how you feel cuz from here it doesn't look like you even know your own mind.” Dee went to retort but Leo held up a hand, silencing her. “You don't have to do anything about it right now but maybe you should start thinking real hard about it. It's your life, Dee. Make your own choices about it.” He walked out, leaving her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe he had just taken her to task about that. Not that he was exactly wrong but still. What nerve!

Dee walked into Donnie’s lab, her laptop in her arms. He was leaning over his drafting table again. He had been working on designing an improved security system for the NYPD for weeks now. He glanced up at the sound of her approach and straightened quickly when he noticed who it was.

“Hey.” He said, looking a little uncomfortable. Leo had been right. If she acted like something had changed, then it would be like something had changed.

“Is now a bad time?” She asked, glancing down at the blueprints.

His eyes followed hers to the paper and he sighed. “It’s a great time actually. I need a break.”

“I was just wondering if you would read something I'm working on.” She said as she opened her laptop and clicked the file that held her stories.

“Of course.” He said, reaching for the computer. She handed it over. He set the computer on his desk and began to read. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise as he read about all of their teenage adventures through her eyes.

“Wow. This is really cool.” He said, looking over to where she sat. He knew she enjoyed reading and was a great writer in her English classes and whenever she’d had to write college essays but this was so much more. It was so personal and detailed and rich.

“I had a great English teacher who once told me ‘write what you know’ so that's what I did. It's a little bit embellished for the purpose of storytelling of course but most of it is just as I remember it.” Dee said. “I thought maybe you could proof read and edit for me.”

“Of course I will. Send me the file as soon as you finish it and I’ll let you know what I think. Do you plan on publishing?” 

“I was hoping to.” She said. “I don't really know much about it.”

“Well you don't have to worry about that step quite yet.” He said. “Just focus on getting the first installment finished. I’ll look into it in the meantime.”

“Awesome. You’re the best, Donnie.” Her eyes strayed back to the blueprints. “You having trouble with that?”

Another sigh. “Yes. I’ve been staring at it too long and nothing is making sense now.”  
“I think everyone is home. Maybe we should have an adventure. Just for old times sake.” Dee suggested.

“What did you have in mind?” He asked.

“Well, it's a gorgeous July day. I say we find ourselves a nice secluded swimming hole and take a dip. We haven't been swimming in a long time.” Dee said.

A slow grin spread across Donnie’s face. “That's exactly what I could use right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dee gathered up her Laptop and bounded out of the room to gather up the other brothers. She was correct in guessing they were all home.

“Maybe Shannon could come.” Raph said when Dee told him.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want. Can we please just hurry it up?” Dee rushed him.

“Sheesh. Impatient much?” He grumbled as he headed for his room, texting Shannon as he went.

As it turned out, Shannon was available, having just finished Sunday brunch with her parents. It was her SUV that they all packed into, the turtles in the back seats and Dee in the front so no one would see the four huge mutants. They drove a couple of hours to get out to the country to a place the turtles had discovered years ago.

“This is really cool.” Shannon said as their short hike through the woods ended in a deep and clear spring pool that fed a creek.

“Last one in’s a rotten egg!” Mikey yelled, bolting for the water.

“Not fair!” Dee yelled back as she tried to hurriedly strip out of her shirt and jean shorts. For once though, she wasn't the only one who had to do so. Shannon was right next to her, struggling to get out of the tee shirt that had caught on one of her earrings. Dee laughed and helped her unhook it before they took off to the swimming hole together. The water was deliciously cool and the girls came back up laughing.

“Sorry about my super pale skin. I'm sure I'm reflecting light.” Dee said a while later as they basked in the sun on the dry rocks at the edge of the swimming hole. The guys were taking turns swinging into the water off of the rope swing tied to a tree. They were whooping and laughing as they displayed impressive acrobatics before splashing into the water.

“You’re fine.” Shannon said. “Nothin’ a little sun can't fix.”

“It does feel amazing.” Dee sighed, resting her head on her folded arms and enjoying the warming rays on her back.

“I know. I don't get to relax like this very often.” Shannon replied.

“Work keep you busy?” Dee asked.

“If it's not work, it’s my family or my friends. I feel like I'm always running.” She answered.

“I know how that is.” Dee said.

Shannon rolled to her side, propping her head op on her hand. “What line of work are you in?”

“Physical therapy.” She answered. “It's a pretty good job and I love my patients but sometimes it feels like all I do is work.”

“Same.” Shannon nodded. “It's hard turning down shifts when you know they need you.”

“One day maybe we’ll be better off and we’ll have some time to ourselves.” Dee said.

“Raph says you make pottery. Can't you just do that?” She asked.

“I could but it would really fuck up my hands. The clay dries them out and if I do a lot of pieces in a short amount of time, they crack and bleed and it really just sucks. Besides, I worked hard to get to where I am. I like my job, I just wish I had a little more free time.”

Shannon nodded, her eyes traveling over to watch the boys playing in the water. “I feel bad for them.” She said.

Dee’s eyes came open and she rolled and sat up so she could see what Shannon was looking at. The boys seemed to be having a great time. “Why?” She asked.

“It must be hard to live underground, figuratively and literally. I couldn't imagine a life where I couldn't go wherever I wanted whenever I wanted. Could you imagine what it would be like to have to sneak out just to feel the sun on your face?” She replied.

Dee thought about what she had said and admitted to herself that she hadn't thought of it that way. She was right. Knowing the freedom she had to be with humans, she couldn't say she would be okay if she suddenly couldn't anymore. “I don't really think it bothers them so much just because it's always been this way for them.” She said. “I do wish they had a better home though. Living in the sewers isn't something anyone would pick willingly.”

“You picked it willingly.” Shannon pointed out.

“I know, but that's because I want to live with them. They make it worth it.”

“Why live with them?” She asked Dee. “Why not just rent a nearby apartment and visit like April does?”

“I'm saving money this way.” Dee said. “Besides, I really like that someone’s usually just down the hall if I need them.”

“I wish I had Raph right down my hallway.” Shannon said. “I’d need him every night if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Dee chuckled, though she couldn't help but flush a little at the implication. “You want him in your bed huh? You know we’re all virgins right?”

“Even you?” She asked. Dee blushed even deeper and nodded. “Why? How old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three and really that's not the point. I was really shy in high school and in college I was working so hard on getting my degree. There were dates and parties I guess but here was just never anyone that measured up.” She shrugged. “I don't just want to do it to get it over with either. I want it to be with someone special.”

“No shame in that.” Shannon said. “It's good to have a standard and stick to it. I’m curious though, if say Leo or Mikey or Donnie wanted to would you do it?”

Dee’s eyes wandered over to where Donnie was climbing out of the water, dripping wet and glistening in the sun. “Leo told me he thinks Donnie and I would be a good match.” She admitted.

“So you would hop into bed with him?” Shannon asked.

Dee fiddled with the strap of her bikini top. “I… don't really know how I feel about it.” She said.

“You think he’s hot?” She asked.

“Yes.” She said. “But there have been a lot of hot men in my life and I think all of the turtles are good looking.”

“So what is it about Donnie that has you hesitating?” She asked.

“I don't want to ruin anything between us. I don't want him wanting me just because I'm the only one available.” She said.

“He could ask any girl on the police force for a date.” She pointed out.

“He said police girls weren't his type.” She shot back.

“We have secretaries, forensic scientists, HR reps, and janitorial staff. Not to mention not all police girls are the same. Sounds like an excuse to me.” Shannon said.

“You’re right. Maybe I should suggest that to him.” Dee mused.

“Are you deliberately trying to sabotage any chance you have with him?” She asked.

“You know what, if he asks me on a date then I will go on one with him but I want him to know he has other options. I really think he should try a date with someone else too. Maybe get to talking to some of the other women at the station. I think he’s just really shy or maybe he’s just oblivious. I'm not sure. Do you think any of your coworkers would want to try a date with him?” She asked.

“The turtles are like the biggest girl topic in the station. I guess there's just something about massive, well muscled, masked, ninja mutants. People are curious. I know a few women who would jump at the chance.” She said.

“You should try to get some of them talking to him.” She said.

“If you say so.” Shannon said. Their conversation ended abruptly as the turtles came to bask in the sun alongside their female companions. 

The day had been a great one, Raph reflected as he crouched on the edge of a building, patrolling for any sign of criminal activity, especially in the form of the foot clan. They had gotten to swim all day almost. Raph had even managed to get Shannon alone in the branches of a towering tree to watch the sun set. They didn't see much of the sunset as Shannon had eagerly wrapped herself around him and kissed him silly. He was really starting to appreciate this making out thing. She had promised him another date that coming Thursday, as she had that day off before her weekend to work. He spotted a drug deal going down on the corner and reported it to the police along with a license plate number. He only ever interfered in crimes where someone was being victimized. The drug deals could be taken care of by the police without him risking too much exposure.

For most of the night he patrolled the streets, communicating with his brothers via radio but as the sky began to lighten, he decided to call it quits. There was no sign of the foot that night. He swung by April and Casey’s place, peaking into the windows to make sure his Niece and Nephew were fast asleep. He had learned a long time ago not to check into April and Casey’s room. He had only had to catch them doing it once before he vowed to never look again. All was well there and so he decided to head for home but he found himself dropping onto the fire escape outside of Shannons window. Her light was off. He knew she was working second shift today. She probably wouldn't be up for a while. He watched her sleep for just a little while before finally heading home to get some sleep himself.

Dee rolled over in her sleep, restless in her dream. She was dreaming of their day in the sun. Soon, everyone else faded away and it was only her and Donnie in the water. He had her pressed back against the rocks, her legs wrapped around his shell and her arms wrapped around his neck as his lips pressed against hers. Cool hands ran over her skin. She jerked awake, almost as if her subconscious didn't want the dream going any further. She laid back against her pillows when she realized she was home in her own bed. She sighed. Her mind was being overactive, that was for sure. Maybe her feelings about him were a little more than what she felt for the others.

Leo wandered into Donnie’s lab where he was watching some YouTube video. Donnie looked up, surprised to see Leo. “Expecting someone else?” Leo asked with a grin.

Donnie paused the video. “What's up?” He asked, ignoring Leo’s question.

“I'm curious.” Leo said. “How do you feel about Dee?”

Donnie looked shocked. “She’s a really good friend.” Donnie answered.

“Is that all?” Leo said. “You don't think about her as more than that?”

“Where is this coming from?” Donnie asked.

“Just answer the question.”

Donnie rubbed his neck a little self consciously. “I can't say I’ve never thought of her like that.” He admitted.

“Maybe you should ask her out.” Leo said.

Donnie sputtered. “Are you crazy?” He asked.

“You guys hang out all the time. Why not?” Leo asked.

“She probably sees us as brothers!” Donnie said. “I don't think she’d see any of us in that light.”

“Shannon told Raph that Dee finds us attractive.” Leo said, shooting down donnie’s argument.

“Really?” Donnie asked.

“Yeah. Just think about it. If Shannon wants to make out with Raph, maybe Dee wants to make out with you.” He said and then promptly left.

Donnie stared after him for a minute, his mind racing, trying to figure out what he should do, or if he should do anything at all. He turned back to his computer but wasn't really able to get anything done the rest of the day.

That week, Dee watched Donnie a little more closely, trying to sort out her feelings towards him objectively. There was definite attraction, more so than with any of his other brothers. She liked that he was dedicated to his work. She liked that he liked fantasy and sci-fi movies that she liked. She liked that he was so observant and that he took the time to actually listen to others. She loved that he cared so much about everyone and she really enjoyed his quirky sense of humor. The longer she went observing him, the more she thought maybe a date was exactly what she wanted.

Donnie had a busy week. He was installing the security system he had finally finished and that was a huge project. He was at the station day and night and strangely, a lot of girls kept talking to him. He didn't particularly mind, especially if they were able to help when he needed it, but it was baffling none the less. One in particular tended to hang around a lot. Her name was Andrea and she was on the forensics team. She seamed to like to talk and he found a lot of what she said fascinating. Her work was really cool and she had a love for classic art and music. That Friday, as he finished booting up the security program on the computers, she approached him.

“Hey Donnie. How’d the set up go?” She asked.

“It looks good.” He replied. “I’ll be around fixing bugs as they come up but other than that I think it went smoothly.”

“Man, I wish I could do what you do. You’re definitely a genius.” She smiled 

Donnie gave a sheepish grin of his own. “What you do is way cooler than this.” He said but he was pleased that she was impressed with him.

“You have any plans tonight?” She asked.

“Uh, no.” He answered.

“You wanna hang out?” She asked. “I have a bottle of sweet red at my place.”

“Uh, sure.” He answered.

“What’s your number? I’ll text you my address.” She smiled sweetly up at him.

Donnie gave her his number and she texted him where to go. “I’m on the third floor. I’ll leave my window open.” She said and then with a flick of her jet black hair, she headed out. 

Dee was up late. She was working on her book after having glazed her latest piece of pottery. She heard Donnie come in and wandered out to see him heading for the lab, his only gear a backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Where were you?” She asked, causing him to swing around, startled.

“Oh, uh, I was hanging out with a friend.” He said, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“From the station?” She asked. “Who is he?”

“Well, it was Andrea from the forensics team.” He said.

“A girl?” She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re not going to pull the jealous thing again are you?” He asked. 

“No, I'm just surprised.” She quickly covered herself. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you have a conversation with a girl in the station.”

“The girls have been coming to me this week. It's been a little weird actually.” He said.

Realization dawned on Dee. This was Shannon’s doing. She couldn't be mad. She had asked for it. Still, despite what she told Donnie, jealousy roared to life inside of her.

“So what did you guys do?” She asked.

“I went to her place. We had some wine and talked for a while.” He said.

“Did you have fun?” She asked.

He nodded. “She’s actually pretty cool.” He said.

“Is she pretty?” Dee asked.

“Yeah.” He said. “But there's definitely more to her than that.” 

“Maybe you should ask her on a date this weekend.” Dee found herself saying.

Donnie eyed her, a little unsure. “You think she’d want to go out with me?”

“Yes.” Dee said. “Why wouldn't she. You’re a catch.”

“But I'm a mutant turtle.” He pointed out.

“So is Raph. He’s dating a girl.” Dee reasoned. “Shannon said the girl talk around the station is that you boys are damn fine. I guess mutated turtle is in.”

“You’re joking.” He accused.

“Scouts honor.” She swore.

Donnie grinned. “Sweet. You know, maybe I will ask her out. Thanks, Dee.” He wandered off down the hall, pulling his phone out as he went. Dee couldn't help but feel deflated as she returned to her room. She wasn’t happy about Donnie seeing another girl but this is what she wanted. She wanted Donnie to have options. At least that's what she tried to tell herself as she climbed into bed. She settled into her pillows and sighed. Maybe this would be a temporary thing.

A few days later, Shannon showed up after work with pizza and a bag of carrots in hand. She tossed the bag of carrots at Dee with a sly look. “Someone told me you like rabbit food.” She said.

“I wonder who.” Dee rolled her eyes as she opened the bag. 

“Better watch out.” Mikey said. “It's Monday. Dee hates Mondays. She might try and glare you to death for teasing her.” She proceeded to glare at him.

“What's so bad about Monday's?” Shannon asked.

“Work always piles up over the weekend and patients all like to whine and really it's just not the best.” She said.

“Would a dance off make you feel better?” Shannon asked with a grin.

“Yeah right!” Mikey laughed. “Dee can't dance.”

“Lovely compliment, Mikey.” She gave him a withering look.

“How are you ever going to go clubbing with me if you don't dance?” She asked.

“Who said we’re going clubbing?” Dee asked.

“I did, just now.” She retorted. She headed over to the sound system and hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth. “Come here and pick a song you know.”

“I’m not dancing.” She folded her arms.

“Yes you are. I'm going to teach you. Now get your white ass over here before I get Raph involved.” Raph grinned evilly at Dee and she knew he would throw her over his shoulder if asked. At this point they were all staring at her.

“Fine! Terrorists.” She muttered the last part. She got up and went to where the taller woman held her phone.

“Pick a nice upbeat one.” Shannon said.

Dee scrolled through and picked the first appropriate one she knew. The heat of the music started and Shannon started swaying to it. “Good one.” She grinned. “Alright. We’re going to play a little game of Simon says. I’ll try a move and then you try one.”

“This is your show.” Dee said. She sat back as Shannon moved to the beat. When she finished her move, she pointed to Dee who, despite her embarrassment, did her best to imitate it.

“Not bad. Just loosen up a little and don't be so technical.” She said. She went into another sequence and Dee again tried to copy. It was worse than her first attempt. Mikey actually laughed. Shannon stopped the song and picked a different one.

“Back to basics then.” She said. The song was a little slower with less of a bouncy rhythm but Dee didn't even have a minute to wonder how she was supposed to dance to it before Shannon and spun her around and pulled her back against her body by the hips.

“Just move with me.” Shannon said. She used her hands to guide Dee’s hips as they swayed together, twisting and gyrating in a rather slow and sexual rhythm. Dee was embarrassed at first but she started to feel the rhythm in the way her body moved. She began to understand it and relaxed into it.

“That's fuckin’ hot.” Raph said and his brothers nodded along, awestruck. Never in their life had they even thought to imagine two girls grinding on each other in their living room. 

Dee and Shannon ended up actually dancing on and off for about an hour. By the end of her lesson, Dee had actually learned a few moves and everyone had a few good laughs.

“I'm borrowing this lady.” Shannon said. “You boys stay away from us.” She hooked her arm through Dee’s and drug her off to her room. She even shut the door.

“Andrea told me she went date with Donnie this last weekend.” She said as soon as the door closed.

Dee’s heart squeezed a little. “Really? I wonder why he didn't say anything.” She wondered aloud. Donnie usually told her big news like that.

“He’s probably worried about you being jealous that he’s around another girl. Like how you were with me at first.”

Dee rolled her eyes. “Raph is incapable of keeping his mouth shut isn't he?”

“Oh don't even worry about it. I totally get where you’re coming from.” She said. “Change can be hard sometimes. That's not what I'm wondering anyway. I want to know if you’re doing alright.”

Chocolate eyes full of concern stared into pale green ones. Then and there, Dee decided that Shannon was more than welcome to spend the rest of her life with them in their little family.   
“I wish he wasn't seeing her.” Dee admitted.

“You wish he was seeing you?” She asked. Dee nodded.

“I'm glad he has options now. I just wish I had really sat and thought out my own feelings before getting you to rally some women around him.”

“So you do have a thing for him?” She asked.

“I guess I do.” She sighed. “I'm going to let him see where things go with Andrea though. He seems smitten.”

Shannon’s full lips pressed together. “I wouldn't have picked her for him.” She admitted. “I honestly think she’s a little too high strung. They do have a lot in common from what I hear though.”

“You’re really not making me feel better.” Dee said.

“I don't think they’ll last. When she breaks it off with him you can be there to mend his broken heart and then, boom. You’re in love.” Shannon said.

Dee gave a little snort. “You’re a goof. Are we really going clubbing?” She asked.

“We could go Friday. I think it would be good for you to try new things. Meet the change head on.”

“You’re right.” Dee smiled. “I’m in.”

Shannon started coming over a lot more after that. It was easier than going to her place where Raph would have to dodge her roommate. Friday night saw them getting ready to hit the club in Dee’s room. Shannon handed Dee a tiny red dress.

“I found this for you.” She said. “There's a backup black one just in case it doesn't fit right.”

Dee slid into the dress and Shannon zipped it up. It was a gorgeous piece, that was for sure. It shimmered in the light and felt like silk against her body. Her legs looked miles long and the cut showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

“Dang girl, you have some nice tits.” She said.

“You’ve got better tits with an ass to match.” Dee shot back, taking in the hourglass figure in a red sequined skirt and a tight black top with gold beads sewn on.

“Lets go show the guys.” She said, handing Dee her heels and opening the door. They headed for the living room where the guys were lounging before heading out on patrol.

“Ta-da.” Shannon said as the walked out.

“Daaang. Lookin’ good girls.” Mikey said. “I'm jealous. I wish we could go out clubbing with you guys.”

“Yeah.” Raph scowled. “Then I could keep all them asshole guys off you.”

“Don't worry.” Shannon smiled sweetly. “I'm playing wingman for Dee.” She said.

“Well you have our number. We’ll stick within five minutes of the club tonight. If anything goes south just give us a call.” Leo said.

“Will do.” Shannon said and she tugged on Dee’s arm. “Now lets go!”

They took the bus there because they knew they would both be drinking. When they got to the club, they attempted cutting to the head of the line. They were let in and high five don the way to check their purses and sweaters in the coat check.

“This is going to be awesome.” Shannon promised. They went and grabbed a drink and after finishing them, they hit the dance floor.

Shannon hadn't been wrong. The club was like some surreal place. The darkness mixed with the flashing lights and the beat of the music that she could feel in her chest transported her to a completely different state of mind. The alcohol flowed and man after man pressed up against her, grinding themselves into her ass and she didn't even mind. Hands she didn't know took their fill of her curves and lips pressed against her sweat slicked skin. Shannon was sure to keep an eye on her so no one went too far but Dee was getting just enough action to feel high as a kite.

By the end of the night, Dee, who wasn't a drinker, was wasted and horny. Shannon knew that if she didn't get her out of there that she would make some choices she’d regret beyond the next day's hangover. She practically dragged the stumbling, smaller woman out of there. She grabbed their coats and hauled her out into the cool night air where she promptly vomited up against the wall. 

Shannon sighed. If she had already puked, she was likely to do it again. Public transportation suddenly didn't sound like a good idea. She pulled out her phone and called Raph.

“What's up?” He answered.

“Dee’s a mess. Any way you guys can get us home?” She heard voices in the background as they discussed what to do.

“We’ll have to take the sewers if that's okay with you.” He said.

“As long as she isn't barfing on strangers.” Shannon said.

“We’ll be there in five.” He promised.

Shannon held Dee’s hair as she heaved again. When she straightened up, she almost toppled over.

“Alright.” Shannon said. “Lets at least get you out of those heels.” She knelt down and unstrapped her heels and helped her out of them. She pulled a water out of her bag and made Dee drink some. Relief flowed through her when Raph’s head peeked around the corner from the alleyway.

“Come on.” Shannon said, pulling Dee along with her. She looked around and then quickly slid around the corner.

“You guys!” Dee exclaimed. “You’re here!”

“Dee, we’re supposed to be in stealth mode.” Mikey said.

“Oops.” She giggled. She walked over to Donnie, only stumbling a little bit. She hooked her arm through his. “Hi.” She said, looking up at him. “Did you bring the van? I want to go home. My feet hurt.”

“No, Dee. Sorry. We’re going to have to go through the sewers.” He answered.

She groaned. “I don't know if I can make it.” She looked down at her feet. “Hey, where did my shoes go?”

“Shannon has them.” He answered.

“She is so cool.” She whispered. “Like the coolest. I wish I could be as cool as she is.”

They all started moving towards the manhole in the alley. “You’re pretty cool too, Dee.” Donnie said.

“Apparently I'm not.” She muttered. “Hey, why didn't you tell me about your date?” She said, feeling hurt in her drunken state that he wouldn't tell her.

“Who told you about it?” He asked.

“Shannon. Andrea told her at work.” She answered.

“I just didn't think you would want to hear about it.” He said as they removed the cover and Leo and Mikey went down first. Raph lifted Shannon into his arms and followed.

“But I do.” She said.

“I’ll tell you about it when we get home. I'm going to pick you up now and we’re going to go fast for a little bit, okay?”

“I don't want to throw up on you.” She said as Donnie bent down to scoop her up bridal style.

“We’ll stop going fast once we’re on the ground. I have to jump down. It’ll just be a second.” He promised.

“Okay.” She said. He jumped and Dee’s stomach turned as gravity ceased for a second only to feel them make impact. She groaned as the smell of sewer assaulted her senses.

“Just tell me if you’re going to throw up so I can put you down okay?” He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into the joint of his neck and shoulder. His scent covered the sewer stink a little. She nodded against him and he took off.

Donnie couldn't help but feel a swell if affection for the girl in his arms. She had never flinched at the feel of their strange skin and the way she was clinging to him just proved her high level of comfort with him. After a while she patted his shoulder.

“Im going to throw up.” She said.

Donnie quickly set her down and she bent over and heaved. The water she drank came up and then she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“I'm never drinking again.” She groaned.

“You ready to go again?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She answered.

He picked her up and they took off again.   
Dee was feeling less nauseous when they finally made it back, only a few steps behind the others. Shannon and Dee where set back on their feet.

“I want pizza.” Dee said as she headed for the fridge.

“How about toast instead.” Donnie said, piling out the cinnamon bread that she liked. He didn't want her barfing up pizza later. Plus the tomato sauce would probably be hard on her already upset stomach.

“Fine.” She sighed. “Will you bring it to me?”

“Sure will.” Donnie said.

Dee wandered over to the couch and plopped down. Shannon handed her another water.  
“You need to drink this.” She said. Dee didn't argue. She took the bottle and took a swig. Shannon headed back to the kitchen. Dee turned on the radio and hooked up her bluetooth. She scrolled through her phone and put on some country music.

“What is that?” Shannon asked when the music reached her ears.

“She listens to country music now and then. Mostly when she drinks which is hardly ever.” Donnie answered. “I can make sure she gets to bed if you want to go to sleep.” 

“I gave her a water.” She said. “Thanks, Donnie. I owe you one.” And she headed off.

The toast popped up and Donnie buttered it. He took it out to the living room and stopped for a second. Dee was on the couch, her head leaning back and her eyes closed. She looked a little wild with her hair looking wind swept and her makeup no longer in perfect lines. Her dress looked a little rumpled and sat lower, revealing more over her cleavage. It had been short to begin with but it had ridden up and was getting dangerously close to exposing her. She opened her eyes and then turned her head to look at him. He walked over and handed her the toast. She scarfed it down and then finished off her water and then sighed.

“you gonna sit with me?” She asked.

“Sure.” He answered, sitting next to her. She wiggled closer, using his arm as a support to keep herself propped up.

“So about this date business.” She said.

“I snuck her into the science museum after hours.” Donnie said. That made sense. Dee knew Donnie loved that place. She had snuck in with him a few times.

“Was she impressed?” Dee asked.

“She was.” Donnie chuckled. “She’d never had the place to herself before.”

“Did you guys kiss?” She asked.

“We did.” He replied.

Dee sighed. “Why can't someone take ME on a date like that? So romantic. I'm just going to have to be alone the rest of my life. I’ll buy a house full of dogs and cats and you guys can visit on the weekends.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Dee.” Donnie said. “You’re an amazing, smart, talented, and beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you.”

“You really think I'm beautiful?” She asked, her green eyes looking so unsure that it tugged at Donnie’s heart.

“I always have.” He answered.

She smiled and put her head back down on his shoulder. “Thanks, Donnie.”

“Anything for you.” He said.

After a few moments of silence, she shifted again, sitting up a little straighter and looking at him. “Thanks for getting me home.” She said.

“You ready for bed?” He asked.

She nodded and he stood up, helping her off the couch. He walked her to her room. “I’ll put some ibuprofen and Gatorade on your nightstand.” He said.

He wandered off to retrieve the promised items and when he walked back in, he stopped short. She was sprawled out on her bed, face down, in nothing but a pair of black lace cheekies. She was out cold and snoring a little. Donnie couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the line of her bare spine to where the black lace panties wrapped around her hips. There were two dimples in her lower back and the lace hugged her ass like a second skin. With a groan, he put down the Gatorade and the ibuprofen and then reached over and pulled the pink and grey comforter over her. He shook his head and moved off towards the door. He flipped off the light and then pulled the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Shannon was actually a little nervous. She had been in Raph’s room before but tonight would be the first time she spent the night. Raph had run to the bathroom so she stripped down and threw a long t-shirt on. Her and Raph had gotten as far as second base and she was looking to have him sliding into home. She was just stuffing her club clothes into her bag when she heard him enter. She straightened and turned, smiling devilishly as he closed the door behind him. Once again he was only clad in a pair of basketball shorts. She sidled up to him.

“You know the thing about clubs is you’re supposed to run up on sexy guys and get all hot and bothered.” She said as she traced a grove on his plastron. Raph scowled as he realized that's probably exactly what she had been doing all night. And the guys she had been dancing with weren't mutated freaks like him. “Funny thing happened this time though. The only thing I could think about when those guys were pressing up against me was how I wished it was you.”

The look she gave him was just about hot enough to make him melt. It drove him into action. He grabbed her and lifted her, wrapping her legs around his middle even as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. Their lips connected in a blaze of needy heat. Tongues danced as Raph brought her to his bed. He carefully laid her beneath him, his lips never leaving hers as he shifted his weight to one elbow. His hand slid up her soft thigh, and up, and up. His fingers traced up over her hip and that's when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. His cock went from half hard to rock solid in the span of a few heartbeats. He pulled away, his eyes searching hers. He raised himself up, sitting back on his heels. She didn't even make a single move to hide herself from him. Even as his mind struggled to comprehend the sight in front of him, Shannon grabbed the hem of the shirt and brought it up, wiggling out of it and throwing it on the floor. She laid there, bare before him, a small smile on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Raph had not really thought this far ahead. Even though Shannon had regularly hinted at wanting him, he had never actually believed that it would ever happen. Like ever. Yet here they were.

“You can touch.” She said with that little shit eating grin she always got when she challenged him.

As unsure as he was, Raph decided he would start with what he knew. He hovered over her, claiming her lips in a blistering kiss once more. One hand came up and covered her breast, feeling the nipple hard against his palm. His lips left hers to nibble and suck down her neck. He shifted again and brought his mouth to her other breast, sucking the large nipple into his mouth. Shannon hummed her pleasure. Raph's hand traveled down her belly and over her hip, reaching around to squeeze her full ass. She reached down and guided his hand to her opening. He quickly picked up the movements she demonstrated, pressing a finger deep inside of her while his thumb stroked over her clit. She was soaking wet, his digit easily sliding into her.

“Oh god Raph.” She gasped as he worked her into a frenzy. “I need more. I want you inside of me.”

Raph stilled, pulling his hand from her. Without a word he stood and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. He pushed them down and his cock sprang free. Shannon's eyes widened and she sucked in a quick breath. He had the biggest cock she had ever seen in real life. It had to have been ten inches or better and thick enough for her to wonder if he would even make it inside of her.

“Wow.” She said, her eyes traveling up to his eyes. “I guess all of you is big.” She got up. “On your back.” She demanded.

Raph complied without question, giving her an awesome view of his muscled ass and legs as he arranged his pillows in a way that would allow him to lay on his back. He settled in and watched with smoldering eyes as she climbed back into the bed and then straddle him. She leaned forward and kissed him again as her hand wandered south. He grunted when her hand closed around the tip of his shaft, causing it to jump. With a sigh, she slid back, running his tip through her slick folds, pressing against her clit before sliding him back against her entrance. His hands gripped her thighs tightly as she began pressing back against him. He was almost jumping out of his skin as he felt her flesh begin to give. Slowly, his head was swallowed by slick heat. The tendons in his neck stood out as he struggled to hold on. She finally sank all of the way down. His cock jumped inside of her.

“Oh fuck, this feels amazing.” She said as she rolled her hips against him.

“Fucking right.” Raph responded as he felt her walls flutter against him. “I ain't gonna last.” He warned through gritted teeth. She grabbed his hand and guided his fingers back to her clit where he focused on stimulating her. Her body was strung tight as a bowstring in minutes, her hips rocking and panted words of praise rolling off of her lips. 

“We need to switch” she said. “I need more friction.”

Knowing this was going to be it, Raph rolled, bringing her beneath him. Her hand replaced his on her clit and he drove forward. Her free hand clenched onto his shoulder. Her body arched as he drove in again. There was no holding back anymore. Another thrust and ecstasy ripped through him. He pumped his seed into her but she hardly noticed as her muscles clenched.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned, her body clenching. Raph continued to press into her until she went slack beneath him. He was almost seeing stars.

“Damn.” He said as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

“Mmmmmm. Damn is right.” She said as her fingers traced over his scaled skin. He pulled out and grabbed a towel for them to clean up with. 

“Let’s do that again in the morning.” She said as she climbed naked underneath his covers. With a chuckle, he shut off his light and crawled into bed beside her.

Dee awoke with a groan. Her stomach was a churning mess and her head pounded painfully. The possibility of throwing up was very real. She gingerly moved to the edge of the bed and flipped on her light. Realizing she was basically naked, she grabbed her robe and then took a swig of Gatorade that was sitting on her nightstand. She took the drugs as well, hoping she would be able to keep them down. She opened her door and wandered to the bathroom where she started the shower and hopped in. It took her forever to wash up. Moving too fast sent a wave of nausea through her. She finally managed to get clean and then brushed her teeth. Feeling a little more human, she headed back to her room and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She wandered out into the living room, flipping on the tv as she curled up under a blanket. She dozed off for a while but woke abruptly as Raph and Mikey plopped down on the couch too.

“You look like a swamp monster today.” Mikey poked fun.

“I feel like a swamp monster.” She groaned.

“Do you even remember any of last night?” Raph asked.

“Vaguely.” She answered. “I don't really remember leaving the club. I remember barfing in the sewer. I don't remember getting home or into bed.”

“You can thank Donnie.” Mikey said. “He carried you home and babysat you til you got into bed.”

“Shannon didn't put me to bed?” She asked. She hoped Donnie didn't see her naked. Or maybe she did.

“Donnie told her she could go to bed and he would take care of you. Not that we went to sleep right away.” He grinned at her as she sat up.

“Did you do it?” She asked.

“Fuckin’ right we did.” He answered.

“Yay!” Dee squealed. “Was it good?”

“That's a dumb question.” He answered.

“You’re right. My hangover is impairing my judgment.” She laid back down, curling up. She drifted off again, Raph and Mikey’s voices soothing her into sleep.

The next time she woke, she was ravenous. Her headache had dissipated and her stomach had settled. She got up, stretching her stiff muscles and headed for the kitchen hoping something greasy could be found in the fridge. As she walked in, she ran into Donnie who was eating a pop tart. He had learned to ditch the habit of just licking off the frosting.

“I hear I have you to thank for getting me home and in bed last night.” She said as she opened the fridge. She pulled out a box of leftover pizza, hoping to God it wasn't anchovy. “was it you who put the Gatorade on my nightstand?” She turned too look at him.

“Yeah.” He said though he looked a little uncomfortable.

“You’re a life saver.” She said as she grabbed a plate and put two slices of her favorite Hawaiian pizza into the microwave. “Shannon and Raph think so too.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Have you talked to him this morning?” She asked.

“No.” He replied.

“They did it.” She said, grinning.

“You’re joking.” He said, eyebrows lifting.

“Nope. He told me this morning when I got up. I, of course, was too much of a hungover mess to ask too many questions.”

“I figured you’d be struggling this morning.” He smirked.

“I was.” She agreed. “I'm never drinking again.”

“You say that every time you drink.” He pointed out.

“I know.” She said through a mouthful of pizza. “One of these days it's going to stick.”

He shook his head. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“It's not like you’ve never said the same thing.” She said. “Remember the last time you drank?”

“Not particularly well.” He answered.

“Yeah, because you were off your ass drunk. Did you scar?” She asked, referring to the giant gash he had managed to get on his leg.

“I did.” He answered. “Though not as badly as you might think.”

“Well that's what happens when you act like an idiot. Why you thought sewer surfing was any kind of a good idea is beyond me.” She said.

“I’m pretty sure you were right there egging me on.” He said.

“Yeah but you’re supposed to be the smart one.” She answered.

“Everyone gets dumb here and there. You’ve had your fair share of dumb moments and you’re smart too.” He argued.

“Yeah, yeah.” She said. “What are you doing today? Any fun new projects?”

“We’re doing drills tonight.” Donnie informed her.

Dee winced. Drills were tough. Leo designed training drills for his brothers to both keep them in shape and keep their mind sharp. They were always both physically and mentally demanding and left the turtles exhausted when they finished late at night. Dee often used her Physical Therapy knowledge to help them recover as they were always sore and a little banged up after.

“I’ll start making ice packs now.” She said. “I'm really glad I don't have to participate.”

“I don't like doing them, but I get it. It's never good to get complacent.” He sighed.

“I’ll tell you what, I’ll run to DQ and get blizzards for everyone and you can eat them after drills. It’ll give you something to look forward too.” She smiled.

Donnie smiled back at her. Typical Dee trying to find a way to make everything better. “Sounds good.” He answered. “Cookie dough for me.” 

“As if I didn't already know that.” She rolled her eyes. “For a genius you really are a creature of habit.” 

“I just like things a certain way.” He defended.

“It's not a bad thing, Donnie. Most of your habits are good ones. Plus it's convenient that I can order food for you without blinking. I know exactly what you want. I'm the same way.” She soothed his ruffled feathers. “I'm going to run to the shelter. Better late than never I suppose. Did you need anything while I'm out?”

“Not particularly.” He answered. 

“Alright. Text me if you think of something. Let your brothers know too. Someone always needs something.” She finished off her pizza and rinsed off her plate and then headed to her room for her purse and keys.

Donnie grabbed Raph as soon as he saw him after that. Raph didn't always think things through and Donnie wanted to make sure he was using his brain in light of what Dee had told him.

“I, uh, heard you and Shannon did the deed.” He said, leaning against the kitchen counter. He almost laughed at the smug look on Raph’s face.

“More ‘n once.” He answered.

“Congratulations.” Donnie said. “Are you using birth control?”

That took the wind right out of Raph’s sail. “Ya mean, like, condoms?” He asked.

“Exactly. I would assume you wouldn't want a pregnancy so soon in the relationship.” Donnie answered.

“Is that even possible?” Raph asked. Raph might not have been the smartest in the crew but he knew enough to know that different species couldn't make a baby.

“We have the same number of chromosomes as humans. That, coupled with the mutagen’s adaptive properties would, in my opinion, make sustainable pregnancy extremely likely.” Donnie answered. 

“Well fuck.” Raph said. “I didn’t pull out or nothin’.”

“She didn't mention anything about it?” Donnie asked.

“No.” Raph answered.

“Well, given today's culture, I wouldn't be surprised if she was on some form of chemical contraceptives but people get pregnant on those too. Maybe you should have a conversation with her before you go at it again. That way you each know where the other stands and hopefully there won't be any accidents.” Donnie said.

“Ya know, this was almost as embarrassing as the birds and bees talk with dad.” Raph said.

Donnie actually laughed. “Nothing was as awkward as that.”

“Thanks, Don.” He said, clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Yer always lookin’ out for us.”

“You’re family.” He said. “I just want to see you happy.”

Raph couldn't help but smile as he turned to leave. His family really was the best.

Donnie limped into his lab. Drills had been hellish. The rain had compounded his misery. He collapsed into a chair, exhausted. How Leo could come up with something so vigorous was beyond him, especially since Leo had to participate in the drills as well. His ankle throbbed. He had landed on it wrong in one of the more complicated sets and he knew it was sprained. He unlaced his boots and pulled them off. His ankle would be swollen and tender for a while, he knew it. The rest of him was just as sore and tired and beat up so it all kind of meshed into a blur of discomfort. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the chair. He almost nodded off but the sound of the door opening had him peeling his eyelids open to see who it was. Hopefully not Leo. Relief shot through him when concerned green eyes met his.

“Hey Dee.” He said.

“Cookie dough blizzard, as promised.” She said, holding it out.

“Did everyone else get one?” He asked.

“Of course.” She answered.

“And I was the last?” He asked, one brow arched questioningly.

“I always save the best for last.” She smiled sweetly. “Now you work on that blizzard and I will work on this ankle.” She pulled up a box for him to prop his foot on and began to feel her way around the ankle. Donnie watched the intense concentration on her face, noting the changes there when she was satisfied with something or displeased with her findings. He always found her expressions to be fascinating. He always seemed to be able to read her face like a book. She grabbed the bags of ice she had brought with and strapped them to his ankle.

“What else hurts?” She asked.

“Everything.” He answered. “Mostly my shoulders into the back of my neck.”

Facing him, practically straddling his leg, she reached over his shoulders, her warm fingers testing his muscles. The pressure was gentle at first as she assessed how tight he was before she pressed harder in a form of therapeutic massage. A strange mix of pain and delight swirled through him as she helped loosen the strained muscles. She made him do a few stretches too, just to be sure he was functioning and then she took the bags of ice off of his ankle and wrapped it in an ace bandage.

“You’re really good at what you do, you know that right?” He asked. He watched her clear skin flush with pleasure at the compliment.

“Well I’ve worked hard at it.” She answered as she secured the wrap. “Other than the ankle, how were drills tonight?” 

“Worse than usual.” He said. “This rain makes drills ten times harder. Especially with glasses. It's hard to see.”

“I would imagine.” She said. “If I had the chance, I would get my vision fixed.”

“Human laser eye surgery probably wouldn't work for me.” He sighed. “My eyes are different. It wouldn't matter that much anyway. Mikey complained loudly that the rain was hurting his eyes.”

“None of them sprained an ankle though.” She pointed out.

“Well I’ve always been the worst of all my brothers at drills.” He said. It was an insecurity of his. It bothered him that he didn't seem as natural with footing and balance as his brothers. A novice would never notice the difference, but he felt it at times.

“Probably because you dedicate less of your time to practicing than the others.” She observed. “Your time is spent in the lab doing important projects. Between you and me, you are by far the most productive of your brothers. Being the least athletic is the trade off I guess.”

“The least athletic.” He echoed her a little dejectedly. Did she really see him that way?

“Well you do realize that all of you are athletic. It's not so much that you’re less athletic than it’s that your brothers are super athletic. Like to the point that it's a little scary.” She explained.

Donnie shrugged. “I get what you mean.” He said. “I’d just like to do better than someone in the drills for once.”

“Start practicing then. Practice makes perfect.” She advised.

“I just might.” He answered as he finished off his blizzard. He tossed the empty container. “I'm going to head to bed now. I'm beat. Thank you for the blizzard and for helping me out.” He stood up and hobbled off towards his bed.

Donnie did take more time to practice his Ninjitsu skills over the next month as well as taking some extra time to take Andrea out on more dates. The more time he spent with her, the more he liked her and the less time he spent at home. He figured it wasn't such a big deal as it seemed that Shannon had taken up a near permanent residence in Raph's room. She was always there on her days off and a good chunk of the time, she showed up after her shift too. In August, Donnie finally decided to bring Andrea to family day. It took a little bit of convincing because Andrea really didn't like being in the sewers, but finally she agreed.

Donnie hovered close to Andrea’s side. He didn't want to leave her wading through the mess that was his family by herself. Mel and Ryder were as crazy as ever and April was due at the end of the next week so she was a little more cranky than usual. Dee and Shannon were talking together, having become fast friends since she started dating Raph, and Mikey, Leo, and Raph were in the middle of an air hockey game. Andrea seemed just fine though. She made conversation with everyone she met and more than held her own in the chaos. He was proud of her but he did feel a little bit useless. After a while, a little bit of a mischievous thought entered his brain.

“I’ve always wanted to do it in my lab.” He whispered into her ear as everyone else was distracted.

She grinned up at him, her blue eyes striking with her light skin and raven hair. “Lead the way.” She whispered back.

Donnie took her hand and led her off to his lab. She wasted no time in stripping down. This wasn't their first time but he still couldn't help but feel a little dumbstruck at seeing a real life naked girl. With a groan, he reached for her, setting her on one of his cleared off lab tables. He crouched down, pulling her to the edge and spreading her legs before running his tongue up her slit. Her moans guided him as well as the tension in her muscles. He brought her to the edge and then stood up, lining himself up with her entrance. He worked himself into her, breath hissing out through clenched teeth as he seated himself fully inside of her. How anything in the world could feel that good was beyond him. He began pumping into her, her little gasps of pleasure spurring him on. He closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the feeling of her body tight around his. When he opened his eyes again, he caught a flash of color out of the corner of his eye. He froze as he saw Dee in the doorway, a look of shock on her face that quickly evolved into horror.

“Dee!!” Donnie almost yelled, his tone clearly saying ‘what the hell?’.

Dee was mortified. She had absolutely not expected walking in on Donnie balls deep in his girlfriend. When had they started doing it?

“I'm sorry!” She said, turning and fleeing.

Donnie looked down at the girl beneath him who was actually laughing. “I'm glad you think it's funny.” He muttered. He quickly ended her little chuckle fest with a few hard thrusts, sending her back into the throes of passion.

Dee was so embarrassed. Shannon zipped to her side at the sight of her friend’s red face.

“Why do you look so uncomfortable?” She asked.

“I walked in on Donnie and Andrea having sex in the lab.” She whispered back.

“No way. Since when are they doing it?” She asked.

“I don't know. He never told me.” Dee replied.

“I thought you two talked about everything.” Shannon said.

“I thought so too.” She said, looking a little dejected. Everything about their friendship seemed to be changing. It bothered her but she really couldn't be mad. Donnie had a new girl in his life. One that he could do more than just talk with. Shannon patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Dinner was ready soon and Dee was feeling distinctly uncomfortable as Donnie and Andrea settled at the table. She was so preoccupied that when making her way back from the stove with the gravy, she managed to catch the edge of one of the kids’ chairs and pitched forward. The gravy boat flew from her hands as she went sprawling on the floor but the shriek and flurry of action that happened after that clued her in to the fact that this little incident was about to get worse. She quickly forgot about her split open elbow as she looked up and saw she had unintentionally thrown scalding hot gravy on Donnie and their guest. Andrea had leaped up as soon as the hot liquid hit her and peeled her shirt off to get the hot liquid away from her skin. She had instinctively swiped at her arm where some of it had landed which really only served to burn her other hand. Raph was the only one who checked on Dee, helping her to her feet and getting a cloth to hold on the gash in her elbow which had been dripping blood all over the floor. Tears of embarrassment stung at her eyes. How could she be so klutzy?

“I'm so sorry.” She said taking a few steps towards Andrea. “Are you okay?”

Angry eyes pierced her. “I’ll be fine. I could use a clean shirt though.”

Cowed, Dee ran to her room and grabbed a clean shirt, one of her favorite ones that said ‘I Love Pizza to the Moon and Back’. She hurried back to where Andrea was waiting and gave it to her. She put it on.

“Again, I am so sorry. I tripped. I'm so embarrassed.” She said as Donnie gathered a few things to spend the night in her apartment. Andrea needed a shower now because she smelled like gravy and there was some in her hair.

“Don't worry about it.” She answered, but Dee felt that the woman was still angry. When Donnie showed up, her heart sank further. The look of irritation on his face was unmistakeable. She didn't want to apologize for the millionth time in front of the very irritated Andrea so she just watched them go and then retreated to her room. She closed the door and turned the light off so it was pitch black and then crawled into her bed, buried herself under the covers, and cried. She knew it was a big deal for Donnie to bring Andrea to family day and she had ruined it for him. A while later, there was a knock at the door. She didn't answer. The door opened and Shannon peeked her head in. Hearing Dee sniffling, she went and sat on the bed.

“It's not as bad as all that.” Shannon tried to comfort her. “It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone.”

“I ruined it. Andrea’s never going to come back.” Dee said tearfully.

“Do you even want her too?” Shannon asked. It was no secret between them that she had a thing for Donnie.

“Of course I do.” Dee said. “Donnie likes her a lot, I can tell. He hardly left her side all evening. If she makes him happy then good. That's what I always wanted for him. Now she’s never coming back which just means he’s never going to be here.”

Shannon crawled into bed with her friend and hugged her close, stroking her hair back from her face.

“Donnie is family. He’ll always come back.” She said, and she was right. Around six in the morning, Dee wandered out into the kitchen. She would have slept later except in all the excitement of the night before, she had never managed to eat dinner and she was ravenous. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, Donnie turned to look at her. His eyes were a little bit guarded, like he was still a little irritated with her. She avoided his gaze and began making herself some toast.

“I'm sorry I ruined your day.” She finally managed, struggling to keep her composure.  
Donnie’s lingering irritation with how the previous evening had panned out ebbed. He could tell she had been crying the night before. Her eyes were bloodshot and the fact that she was avoiding eye contact was a dead give away. She always did that when she was beating herself up about something.

He let out a big sight. “Come on, Dee. I know it was an accident.” He said as she buttered her toast. “Is your elbow alright?” He eyed the bandage critically but it looked secure enough. Leo must have tended to it.

“It’ll be alright.” She answered. “It's what I get for not paying attention to where my feet were.” She sat at the table, still tense and Donnie knew that while he wasn't angry any longer, she was still upset so he decided to try and take her mind off of it.

“Have you gotten any farther on your book?” He asked, sitting beside her.

“It's done, I just want to read through it once more before I send it to you, just to make sure it all makes sense.”

“I'm excited to read it.” He said. “You’ve always been a very good writer.”

“I’ll send it to you before I leave for the shelter.” She said.

“Sounds good.” He nodded.

“I'm sorry I busted you in the lab too.” She said, blushing. “I didn't realize you guys had started doing it yet. I'm surprised you never mentioned it to me.” Green eyes flashed to his and held for a moment before dropping back to her toast.

“Well you never told me about your first time.” He pointed out.

He watched as her blush turned into a full on flush as she finished her piece of toast. “Well I was planning on telling you as soon as it happened.” She said a little stiffly.

Shock rolled over Donnie. Dee was a virgin? How could that be possible? She had gone out on so many dates. She’d had boyfriends. “You’ve never…”

“Nope.” She interrupted.

“But why?” He asked. He was floored. He really could not believe this.

“I wanted it to be with someone special.” She mumbled to her plate. “So far no one’s measured up.”

“Really?” He asked, still trying to process it.

“It's not like I would admit to it if it wasn't true.” She said. She was obviously not happy about it. “At this rate, I’m going to be the last virgin in this place.” She took a swig of water.

“That’s highly unlikely.” He objected. “Master Splinter will take his virginity to the grave.”  
Dee actually choked on her water, coughing as she attempted to clear her airway. Donnie laughed. “You gonna make it?”

“I can't believe you just said that.” She finally managed to gasp. She gave a few more coughs and finally let out a chuckle as she shook her head. “I guess I can't say I think you’re wrong.”

“See? Nothing to worry about.” He nudged her. He was glad he was taking her mind off of the gravy disaster. Almost as if she could read his mind, her eyes turned to his and her face became serious.

“You know I would never hurt Andrea on purpose right?” She said. “You’re my best friend and I want you to be happy. I would never intentionally try and drive her away.”

“C’mon Dee. I could never think that of you. You are seriously the nicest person I’ve ever met.” Donnie tried to reassure her.

“Could you maybe tell her?” Dee asked. “I don't want her to think I don't like her.”

“Do you?” He asked.

“Do I what?” She asked.

“Like her?” He replied.

“Well I don't not like her.” Dee answered. “I just don't really know her. Bring her around more often and I’ll let you know.”

“She doesn't really like it down here. Too damp and cold and weird in her opinion. I can't really say I blame her. What normal person would want to come to the sewers?” He said.

“Shannon and Me.” Dee answered.

“I said normal.” He teased. “You two are obviously a couple of freaks.” 

“Says the mutant turtle.” She shot back with a grin. “Do you feel that way though?”

“That you guys are really freaks?” He asked.

“No, about living in the sewers. You’ve lived in them your whole life. Does that bother you?” She asked.

Donnie looked around at what they had. The table was beat up, the fridge and stove were ancient, cupboards hung a little crooked here and there. A lot of what they had was old and well used but that wasn't important to him. Still, as much as he cherished the memories they had made here, lately he’d felt like there was something missing.

“I wish we had windows.” He admitted. “And concrete and brick and mortar make for some pretty dim rooms. The Lair’s been good to us but I wish we could have sheet rock and straight cupboards and bright rooms. It would be nice to see some sunlight now and then.”

Dee looked around too, seeing what Donnie had just looked over a second ago. She could see what he meant but she also wished he could see the Lair through her eyes. She had lived in a home with brightly lit rooms and straight cupboards and shiny new appliances and she had been miserable. “I see this place as a sanctuary.” She said. “The granite counter tops and picture windows isn't what makes a home. Being with people you love is what makes a home.”

Donnie could appreciate what Dee was saying. He knew how tough she had it when she was living with her blood. They had nearly broken her spirit. He absentmindedly ran his thumb over a chip in the table. “Too bad we can't all move out into the light.” He said. “Then we’d have it all.” His eyes shifted to hers and she had a thoughtful look on her face. “What?” He asked. She seemed to come back to the present moment.

“Oh, just a though for another part to the book.” She said. She got up and rinsed her dishes. “I'm going to catch a few more hours of sleep before I head to the shelter.”

“Didn't sleep well?” He asked.

“Not really.” She answered. “I think I’ll sleep better now.”

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you tonight.” He said

With a little wave, she headed for her room.

All day, Dee was distracted as pieces of what Donnie had said to her took root. She had an inkling of a possible idea but definitely didn’t want to act on it until the brothers had their say so when she got home, she asked each brother how they felt about their home.

“It's the only option we really have.” Leo said. “People don't come to the sewers and we need to stay away from people.”

Raph’s reaction was similar. He just shrugged. “What choice do we have?”

Mikey was the one who set it in stone for her. “It's home.” He said. “But I hate that it's the sewers. I hate having to be hidden away like some criminal or some disgusting slime. It's tough to have to spend your whole life living where the trash of the surface world ends up. We don't belong with the trash.”

That night, Dee started doing research. She knew they had enough money, but finding the perfect property would definitely take time. It had to be just right or it would never work and so she began her research.


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie couldn't believe the absolute clarity with which Dee had recalled some of their escapades as teens. For the most part, this first installments of the series was about how the turtles find the heroine and become friends. There were added elements here and there, a villain to fight against, a home outside of the sewers, even a talking pet. That's what made it a good children's book though. He admired Dee’s imagination. He had always known she was creative. He worked all night to edit it, highlighting some parts and switching paragraphs and cutting any unnecessary dialogue. It didn't need as much work as he thought it would. He saved his version of the file and then sent it back to her so she could read it over for approval. He knew that if a real editor got a hold of it that they would change it around even more but he felt in his heart that it was a series that could make it if they would just give it a chance.

Months flew by, and Dee’s relationship with Andrea never really got better. They had very different personalities and Andrea kind of grated on Dee. Andrea liked things her way and didn't like to compromise. Dee, in comparison, was all about making sure others were as happy as she was. She just couldn't understand Andrea’s unwillingness to let things happen that were outside of her plans. Dee also felt that Andrea pushed Donnie around. Sometimes she wanted to do things that Donnie couldn't participate in because he had to remain hidden and instead of working around it, she would leave him behind to go with a friend or even alone. Days like that caused tension in Donnie as he beat himself up for not being able to be a normal boyfriend. It didn't help that every time they were in the lair something always seemed to go wrong. Dee accidentally got Donnie the same present that Andrea got him for his birthday. He opened Dee’s present first as well which made Andrea upset. Dee ended up returning her present and getting him a new one but the damage was done. Then there was the time that Dee had made plans with Donnie and Andrea wanted to do something with him. Donnie had to ditch Dee to keep Andrea from going into a fit of rage. She actually ended up telling Donnie that he was too close with Dee and needed to stop hanging out with her so much. That was their first big fight and though he never agreed to stop hanging out with Dee, they still ended up spending less time together. 

Over the winter, Dee got a letter stating that her book had been reviewed and was set to be released in May. When she came home from work that day she ran to the lab. She had texted Donnie to make sure he would be home and he had promised to be there. She busted in and pranced up to him, waving the letter in his face.

“We’re getting published!!!” She squealed.

Donnie scooped her up in a hug and spun her around before set her down and ruffling her hair. “Way to go kid.” He said. They decided to celebrate that night and got a pizza and ice cream. Andrea came with Donnie and the evening was pleasant enough other than Andrea’s comments about how she preferred intellectual material over children's material. 

For Raph’s birthday, Dee bought a German chocolate cake to bring to the party. Andrea had a coconut allergy that Dee didn't know about and she had to go out and buy another cake that she could eat. In general, the relationship between the two girls was rocky at best and it seemed to put unnecessary strain on donnie which really sucked because an uptick in foot clan activity in the spring needed his attention. 

The entire family sat in the living room, looking over the new reports. This foot clan activity had been increasing all spring and now whispers of the shredder had returned. 

“I have to go.” Leo finally said. “We need to know if there’s any truth to these reports.”

“It could be a trap. You shouldn't go alone.” Donnie said.

“If it is a trap, I won't return and you’ll know something's up.” Leo said.

Donnie couldn't argue with that. “I could come with.” Dee said. “They don't really know who I am. They wouldn't be looking for a human.”

“I appreciate the offer, Dee. You wouldn’t be able to help me though. And if I needed to make a quick escape, you would just slow me down. You’re not like the rest of us.” He reasoned. He looked up at his brothers. “If I'm not home in a month, you know something's wrong. In the mean time, Donnie’s in charge.”

Leo left the next day and Donnie threw himself into finding a pattern to the foot clan activity. Where were they coming from? How were they connected to the shredder? Where were they meeting? He worked long hours at the station as well as out on patrol. He used his stealth to spy where he could. He suspected there was at least one rat at the station so he mainly used Andrea and Shannon as his connections to the station. He knew he could trust them at least. After weeks of recon, they found out about a meeting place of a few of the higher ranking members of the foot clan. They were regulars at a teppanyaki restaurant and they would have lunch there at the end of the week.

“We can get them and take them in!” Andrea said. “We’d be heroes. I might even get a promotion.”

“It's the middle of the day.” Donnie said. “And during busy lunch hours. We’ll be seen.”

“Who cares?” She asked. “Seriously how many people have seen you? Everyone you’ve ever helped has seen you. Another couple dozen is nothing.” 

“What if they hurt the citizens?” He asked.

“You guys will protect them. That's why you’re coming. Shannon and I can make the arrests.” Andrea reasoned.

“Lets see what everyone else thinks.” Donnie said.

“Let’s do it!” Mikey said. He was all for guts and glory.

“We could get promotions for arresting such high profile criminals.” Andrea said to a distracted Shannon.

“I'm game.” Raph said.

“I don't like it.” Dee said, making everyone turn and look at her.

“Of course you don't.” Andrea rolled her eyes. “Probably because it's my plan.”

“I don't think Leo would approve.” Dee ignored Donnie’s girlfriend.

“We cant know. Leo isn't here.” Mikey said. “It's up to Donnie.”

“What do you think, Shannon?” Donnie asked.

“I think I'm pregnant.” She said.

Silence. 

“What?” Raph said, turning to her with incredulous eyes.

“I'm late.” She said. “Almost three weeks late. I have a pregnancy test in my backpack. I'm going to go take it now.” She stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone’s eyes turned to Raph. Panic was written across his face. The next two minutes were the slowest of their lives but when Shannon came around the corner, two tests in hand, her face was scared.

“Positive.” She almost whispered.

Raph shot up and stalked angrily towards the door. They felt it slam as much as they heard it. Shannon, as strong and fierce as she usually was, looked lost and scared. Dee got up and went to her friend.

“It's alright.” She said as she guided Shannon towards her room. “This is just what he does when he doesn't know what to do. He’s probably more scared than you are.”

Shannon sat down heavily on the bed, staring down at the two positive tests in her hand. “How is this possible?” She asked. “I take the pill religiously.”

“It's not one hundred percent.” Dee said. “Even without human error, this happens.”

“What are we going to do?” She asked.

“Well adoption’s out the window. We don't know if it will take any of Raph’s characteristics or not. That leaves keeping it or abortion.” Dee answered. “Do you want it?”

“I….I think I do.” She said quietly. Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked at Dee. “What if Raph doesn't want it?”

“If Raph doesn't want it, I’ll leave them and you and I can raise it as a pretend lesbian couple.” Dee nudged her friend with her elbow.

Shannon gave a little chuckle through her tears. “When do you think he’ll come back?”

“Well, I have a pretty good idea where he went. Let me go find him and talk to him. I think he’s just freaking out a little bit. Let me try to calm him down and get him home okay?”

“Okay. Let him know that we’ll get through it, no matter what.” She said.

“You can tell him yourself when I get him back.” Dee smiled and squeezed Shannon's hand and then turned to leave.

Having known Raph so long, Dee knew the places to look. She found him in the second place she looked. It was the same rooftop that he and Shannon had their first date on. He was sitting near the ledge, looking out over the city lights. It really was a gorgeous view. She walked up and sat beside him. They sat together in silence for a long time. Long enough that she began to shiver even though the early summer nights weren't all that cold.

“I ain't meant t’be a dad.” He finally said, his voice rough. 

“You knocked her up even though she’s on birth control. If that isn't a sign from the universe then I don't know what is.” Dee answered.

“No Dee, I can't be a dad. I don't know nothin’ about kids.” He said.

“Liar.” She said. “You have a niece and two nephews that you care for perfectly well.”

“That ain't the same!” He almost yelled at her. “They have a mom ‘n dad I can give ‘em back to.”

“Raph, why don't you take a minute and think real hard and tell me why you’re really upset.” She said.

Raph looked out over the city again, one hand wrapped around the other which was clenched into a fist.

“I'm scared.” He finally said. “What if I ain't good enough?”

“Well do you want it? You could abort it.” She said, testing his reaction. His eyes cleaved to hers, shocked and they slowly hardened.

“No. If Shannon wants it, I want it.” He said.

Dee stood up so she could come face to face with him. She put her hands on his shoulders. “Then you’ll be good enough.” She said. “And you’re forgetting something.”

“What?” He asked.

“Shannon’s never been a mom before. She’s just as scared as you are. So here's what you’re going to do. You’re going to get in the car with me and we’re going to go home and you’re going to go talk to your girlfriend. You’re in this together.” Dee smiled as she punched his arm.

Raph didn't really smile but he got a determined look in his eye and nodded. Quick as a flash, he dragged her into a hug. “Thanks Dee.” He mumbled into her hair.

“You’re going to be a great dad, Raph.” she said, giving him a squeeze. “Now come on.”

Shannon about jumped out of her skin when the door slowly opened. Relief washed through her at the sight of her boyfriend but she was still nervous. What would he say? He closed the door quietly behind him and they looked each other over for a minute.

“I'm sorry I ran out like that.” He said. “I ain't always so good with big surprises.”

“I get it.” She answered. “I’m freaking out too. I know we’ll figure it out though.”

Raph stepped forward and tipped her face up so he could look into those beautiful dark eyes. “I love you.” He said. “And if you want the baby, then so do I.”

Tears swam in her eyes again. “I want it.” She said.

The tension fled the room as they figured out they were on the same page. Raph’s lips came down on hers and soon she was desperate for him. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking it to hardness in seconds. “I want you.” She breathed.

“Is it safe for the baby?” He asked.

“Yes. As long as I'm not in pain the baby is fine.” She answered.

With the green light, Raph scooped her up and laid her reverently on the bed. He peeled her clothes off, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed. When her panties came off, he spread her legs and pressed a finger into her as his tongue worked her clit. Her hips rolled, grinding her soaked pussy against his mouth.

“Fuck, Raph!” She moaned as he pushed her over the edge. He moved until she relaxed and then pulled away. He rose over her and lined himself up. He pressed in as he kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He moved slowly, letting her build for a long time before finally thrusting hard, causing her to shatter around him. He pumped hard a few more times and felt his own release wash over him. He kissed her soundly again before pulling out. He grabbed a towel to clean up their mess and crawled in bed with her. His hand splayed over her belly as he spooned her.

“Raph?” She said sleepily.

“Hmm?” He asked.

“I love you too.” She answered. 

His heart leaped in his chest. Maybe it was late, but he had known he was in love with her for months now. He had been afraid to say it because how could she possibly feel the same way? Yet here she was, saying she loved him back. He held her a little tighter as they drifted off to sleep.

For the next couple of days, not much was said about the pregnancy as Shannon and Raph were still getting used to the idea. No one in the family wanted to pressure them into talking about it so they just kept their mouth shut. Besides, planning for the raid on the restaurant was going full speed, much to Dee’s disappointment, so everyone was a little preoccupied. The day before the raid was to take place, Shannon actually came to Dee.

“You’re not really one to take action so I came up with a plan of my own.” She said. “I don't think they should go either. It's too exposed. They’re ninjas, not policemen and I think Andrea forgets they work best in the shadows. I have a really simple plan. We beat them there and you go and clear the restaurant while I wait in the car cuz Raph would kill me for putting myself in danger.”

“How do you propose I clear the restaurant?” She asked.

“They have no idea who you are. Go right up to them and say the police are coming for them as we speak and they better move it. Trust me, to avoid a scene they will go. They need to keep a low profile until the shredder gets home.”

“has anyone heard from Leo?” She asked.

“He called while you were at work yesterday. Reports are true. Shredder is coming back here and the boys are going to lay a trap for him. At least that's what they’re talking about. It won't do to have them seen and the whole world talking about them. What if they get caught on security cameras? We’d be outed.” Shannon said.

Dee hadn't considered that. “Alright.” She agreed.

The next day found them parked outside the restaurant for the lunch hour. The foot leaders entered and Dee looked at Shannon, her heart in her throat.

“Easy peasy.” She said. “In and out.”

Dee nodded and headed in. She walked right up to their table and interrupted the server who was taking drink orders.

“The police are on their way. You better go or the Shredder won't be able to return.” She said quietly. “And find a new lunch spot. NYPD knows you eat here.”

She could tell as she turned to leave that they were shocked. They had not expected that at all. She caught them hustling to gather their things and leave as she walked out the door. She waited, leaned up against her car for the truck. It rolled up right on time. She walked up to the window where Donnie was clearly confused to see her. He rolled it down.

“They’re gone.” She said. “Go home.”

“What!?!” Andrea asked leaning around Donnie to see here. “How?”

“This is not how they work.” Dee said to Andrea. “They wouldn't listen to me so I took care of it. I told them to run and they did.”

“You fucking bitch.” She hissed.

“I’ll meet you back home.” She said. “You can chew me out there.”

Dee was right in thinking she was going to get her ass chewed. She stood there and took it.

“We could have stopped the foot in their tracks and delayed the Shredder’s return.” Donnie pointed out. She could tell he was mad. It hurt that she was the cause but she wasn't sorry she did it.

“I did what I thought was right.” She said.

“It isn't all about you. You are so selfish.” Andrea actually got up in her face.

“Back up.” Dee warned.

She didn't. “Why don't you stop ruining things? Making everyone else miserable just because you’re jealous that I'm getting more of Donnie’s attention than you.”

“Get out of my face.” Dee said, pushing her back. 

As angry as Andrea already was, she didn't handle being pushed very well. She swung at Dee who easily avoided her swing which really served to make Andrea more mad. She lunged at Dee, this time making contact. She landed two blows to Dee’s face before Dee took her down. Whether or not Dee would have kicked her ass or not, no one would ever know because Donnie immediately pulled the two apart. His long arms and solid body kept a good distance between the two. He was livid. 

“That's enough. Andrea, go home and pull yourself together. Dee, I swear if I see you again today I'm going to lose my shit. Everyone just stay away from each other.” He glared at everyone, his brothers and girlfriend included. They dispersed and Donnie went to his lab. He needed to find something to calm him down. Plus Andrea had said something that was working its way into his mind. Maybe Dee was trying to sabotage things. Maybe that was her way of trying for the attention she was lacking since Andrea and Shannon had entered into their lives.

Dee stayed in her room, scared to face Donnie. She still wasn't even a little bit sorry about stopping the raid, but she was sorry that things had escalated between her and Andrea. She was usually very good at ignoring insults but the way the dark haired woman had gotten into her face was just a bit too reminiscent of her uncle. Her face throbbed where Andrea’s fist had connected with her cheekbone and the bottom part of her eye socket. Her lip had a small split in it too, where knuckles and teeth had sliced it. Andrea was lucky that Donnie had gotten in there so quickly. Dee wasn't typically a violent person but that attack had made her want to do some real damage. There was only one thing that was keeping her from falling apart. She was going to see the house the next day. She had found, closed, and now built on the perfect property for them and the building and furnishing was finally complete. Her bank account had taken a serious hit but with sales of her book doing well within the first two months of publishing, she was confident her bank account would recover fairly quickly.

The next night, after everyone had a day to cool off, Shannon and Raph had a talk.

“If we’re gonna have a baby things gotta change.” Raph said to her as they laid in bed. “If Shredder finds out about this he’ll do anything to get to you. We’re his biggest threat. Donnie suspects a mole in the department ‘n we can't let this news get out. You gotta tell everyone I broke it off with you. Pretend yer heartbroken ‘n ya can't work right now. Donnie’s gonna have ta be yer doctor cuz we just can't trust anyone else.” He said.

“I have to quit my job?” Shannon asked, her face falling.

“I wouldn't ask ya to if I didn't think it was important.” He said. “I want this baby safe.”

“Okay.” She said, though he knew she wasn't exactly happy about it. “I’ll tell them Im moving away too. What about my family?” She asked.

“The less they know the better.” He said, “but I trust you to be able to handle that one. I won't ask you to stop seeing them.”

“Good because I wouldn't listen to you even if you did.” She said.

Raph went after that and talked to Donnie. “We decided ta keep the baby.” Raph said. “I was hoping you could be Shannon’s doctor. With the rat in the NYPD I don't trust anyone else to do it. The foot can't find out about it.”

“I’ll do my best. I’ll have to look into equipment and procedures. I don't know much about pregnancies.” He said, but he looked determine.

“You’re a genius, Donnie. You’ll learn.” Raph said.

Donnie did some preliminary research about what he would need as far as equipment. An ultrasound machine was first on the list. He did his research and decided he didn't want to worry about glitches or old parts wearing out. He didn't want to risk anything going wrong for this baby. He picked a new model that costed a little over one hundred thousand dollars. He was going to have to talk to Dee. It was a lot of money, but he knew she had it. He would probably need a lot more too. He would need practice materials in case of an emergency C-section.

A little bit of guilt twinged in his stomach when he knocked at Dee’s door and it opened to reveal a black eye and a split lip. Her eyes skittered away from his.

“I need to talk to you.” He said. She stood aside and he walked in. “Raph told me they’re going to keep the baby but they want me to be the doctor because we can't trust everyone in the NYPD. This baby presents an opportunity for the foot so they can't find out. I need equipment. I need money to buy the equipment."

“Of course.” Dee said. She still had about twenty grand left in her account. She had put a little more than five hundred thousand into the house so her monthly mortgage payment wouldn't be so large. “How much do you need?”

“It's a lot, Dee. Just the ultrasound machine is one hundred and seven thousand dollars and that's without materials I need to learn to do a c-section if I need to."

Donnie watched as fear flitted across her face. “I don't have that much.” She said.

“What do you mean you don't have it?” Donnie asked, tension bleeding through him.

“I decided to use it.” She said. “I only have twenty grand left.”

“Are you kidding me, Dee?” He said. “That wasn't all your money! Why didn't you even talk to us about that? I need it!”

“I'm sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise.” She said. Her stomach was dropping as she watched Donnie’s jaw clench. If she thought he was angry last night, it was nothing compared to this moment.

“I'm starting to think Andrea’s right.” He said. “How could you be so selfish? Are you doing it for attention?” He shook his head as she started to open her mouth. “You know what? No. I'm done listening to excuses. This family is supposed to come first and now, because of you, I don't have the tools I need to keep Raph’s baby safe and healthy. If you can't put this family first then maybe you shouldn't be a part of it.” 

He turned his back on her and the slamming of her door covered the broken little sound she made. She sat down hard on her bed. Her stomach clenched and nausea rolled over her. Did they really think that of her? That she would purposely put herself before the family? Donnie, who was closest to her of all of them, didn't want her there anymore. Too upset to even cry, she slowly pulled out a few of her suitcases. She needed to get the money back but selling the house would take too long. Systematically, she began packing everything she would need, leaving the things that the turtles needed that was technically hers. At this late hour, everyone was asleep and she Doubted Donnie would be out of his lab at all until the next day so she was uninterrupted as she erased all traces of herself in the lair. Her blankets, her clothes, her shampoo and razors and her favorite toast. The pictures on the entertainment system and the table and the walls. She loaded her car until no more could fit and in the dead of the night, she left. She drove the few hours it took her to get out of the city and to the house she had hoped would bring joy to their family. She brought her pink comforter and pillow to the master bedroom, crawled into the brand new bed, and covered herself up. She didn't sleep that night. All she could think about was how to get the money back. Over the hours she laid there, she came up with a plan.

Everyone knew immediately that something was wrong. Things weren't there that had been for years and all of the missing items belonged to Dee. Around noon, Raph knocked on her door. When there was no answer he pushed it open and shock rolled through him as he realized it was mostly packed up. There were obviously less important things that were left behind but everything that was important was gone.

“What happened? Where r u?” He texted to her. He wandered back out tot where Mikey was.

“She’s gone.” He said. 

“What do you mean gone?” Mikey said.

“She’s gone. Her stuff, everything.” Raph answered.

“But, why?” He asked.

“I'm gonna ask Donnie if he knows. Try callin’ her.” Raph said, turning to head to the lab.

Donnie was in there and he looked awful. “You alright?” He asked, suddenly concerned. This didn't bode well.

“She took all the money.” Donnie said. “I can't buy what I need to doctor your baby.”

“Who?” He asked.

“Dee.” Donnie answered. “I don't know what to do. How could she do this? It's like I don't even know her anymore. How could she be so selfish?”

That didn't sit right with Raph. Dee was totally unselfish and always had been. “What did she spend it on?” He asked, fear starting to stir in the pit of his stomach. They really did need that equipment.

“I didn't ask. I was too angry. I called her selfish and told her if she couldn't put this family first than maybe she shouldn't be part of it.”

“She left.” Raph said, anger stirring in him though whether at Dee or Donnie he couldn't decide. The least she could have done was stick around to help straighten up this mess.

“She what?” Donnie asked.

“Stuffs gone. Room is packed up. She left.” He said. “Mikey’s tryna call her but she hasn't answered my text.

“Maybe it's better this way.” Donnie said. “We’re going to need some stability around here now and she’s really been fucking things up.”

“I dunno, Don. Let me talk ta Shannon when she gets back from work. Maybe she’ll know what ta do.”

Things got worse that night as Splinter, Leo, and Shannon all walked through the door one after the other. The smiles slid off of their faces at the sight of their somber family. Leo looked around, noticing the changes.

“What. Happened.” He said in a dangerous voice.

Donnie explained as best he could. Everything that had happened while he was away. The fighting between Andrea and Dee. The failed mission, the pregnancy, and the money they needed.

“Dee was absolutely right for stopping you guys from getting the foot members.” Leo said, pinning Donnie with a hard glare. “I think you would have agreed with me if it wasn't your girlfriend who came up with it. We are ninjas. Stealth! We don't go barreling into crowded restaurants in the middle of the day and make a scene. Continue.”

Telling Leo what he had said to Dee was the hardest part, as Leo’s expression hardened perceptibly.

“You said what?” He asked dangerously.

“She should have asked us first.” Donnie tried to defend. “We need that money.”

“And we will find a way to get it.” Leo said. “Had you even stopped to consider that the vast majority of what was in that bank account was hers? She can do what she damn well pleases with it. Dammit, Donnie, I’m so disappointed in you. Dee is family and I thought this family meant more to you than a few arguments and a money problem. We are all she has, don't you see that? Now she’s out there somewhere alone. FUCK!”

“I didn't tell her she had to go.” Donnie said.

“No, you just made her feel that way didn't you?” He spat back. “Where would we be without her? She has given so much to us and this is how we repay her? And I don't want to hear shit about how she creates tension ever again. She isn't required to like your girlfriend and as a matter of fact I wouldn't expect her to because she fucking loves you and she’s too fucking passive to do anything about it!”

“My son, calm yourself.” Splinter said to Leo. Leo took a few deep calming breaths.

“Find. Her.” Leo said, looking each of his brothers hard in the eyes before turning and stalking off.

“You have repaid your friend poorly for her loyalty.” Splinter said quietly to his son's and with a heavy heart he walked off to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Dee was exhausted. Her hands hurt, cracking and bleeding from all of the pottery she had been making. Her back hurt from all the time she spent bent over the bar she had begun working at. Her patients had begun commenting about how she looked tired. She finished the final design on the case she was making and put it in the kiln to fire. Over the last three weeks she had unpacked all of her things but she couldn't look at the photos of her and the turtles without an ache in her heart. As she began washing clay from her sore hands, homesickness welled up in her and tears joined the muddy water washing down the drain. She opened her phone and pulled up Shannon’s number. She had made sure to transfer the numbers into her new phone. Donnie couldn't track her if he didn't know her number. She hit dial as she wandered back to her room. It went to voicemail but Dee expected that. Shannon wouldn't recognize the number.

“Please call me back.” She said and hung up. Not three minutes later, the phone rang.

“Dee!?!” Shannon asked as she answered the phone.

“If I tell you where I am will you promise not to tell anyone? Not even Raph? Please. I need you.” She cried to her friend. “Ask him right now if that's okay.”

“It's okay Dee.” Raph said. “She’ll come to you.” Shannon must have put it on speaker phone.

“I miss you.” She said in a small voice.

“You too.” He said, his voice strained.

“Text me the address, hun. I’ll come.” Shannon said and then hung up.

A few hours later, Dee met Shannon at the front door.

“What happened to your beautiful car?” Shannon asked. In the driveway sat an old Toyota Camry. It was rusted and broken down.

Dee threw herself into her friends open arms. “I sold it.” She bawled. “I h-have to make it r-right.”

“Shhhhh.” Shannon tried to comfort her. “We’ll figure it out together. Come on now.” She patted her friends back until the younger woman stopped sobbing uncontrollably. “what is this place?” Shannon asked as Dee wiped her eyes.

“It's where all the money went.” She said. “I didn't want them to have to live with the trash anymore.”

Being pregnant didn't really help but Shannon was so touched that tears welled up in her eyes. How Donnie could have even entertained the thought that this woman was selfish was beyond her. 

“Show me around.” She said and Dee did. The house would have been her pride and joy if she wasn't so guilt ridden about buying it.

“You look rough.” Shannon said to Dee as they sat in front of the gas fire place eating Chinese. “Do those hurt?” She motioned towards Dee’s chapped hands.

“Yes. I’m selling as much pottery as I can. I need to make it right.” She looked at her friend. “I almost have enough for the ultrasound machine. My car pulled in fifty grand plus the twenty grand I already had and the ten grand all my jewels brought. That plus the money I’ve made between the pottery, my book, the bar, and my PT job and I have ninety-eight grand.”

“I have some money saved up too.” Shannon said. “Let me help you.”

“I can't.” Dee said. “I already owe the boys so much. I don't want to owe you too. Plus you’ll need the money for the baby.”

Shannon couldn't argue with that. She decided to trade tactics. “We miss you at home.” Shannon said. “Won't you come back?”

“Donnie doesn't want me there.” Dee said.

“Donnie doesn't know what he wants. He’s been arguing with Andrea constantly since you guys fought. He still loves you Dee. We all do and we all want you to come home.” Shannon said.

“I can't face him.” She said, looking down at her hands. “I know it was wrong to take the money without consulting them first. It was impulsive. He was so mad.” Her voice broke and she took a second to try and smother the pain that memory brought her. “I can't go back until I’ve got the money back.”

“Well can I at least tell the turtles where to find you? They’re worried sick. You should’ve seen Leo when he got home. He was absolutely livid. And Splinter? I’ve never seen him discourage his son's before but he told them how disappointed he was in them. They’ve been searching high and low for you.”

“I don't think I would survive if I had to see Donnie again.” She admitted.

“The others though?”

“I work at Tanya’s til bar close. They can meet me there after work if they want to see me. This house remains a secret for now, okay?”

“Okay.” Shannon agreed. “I'm really beat and you don't look any better. You wanna cuddle?” Shannon asked.

Dee gave her friend a sad smile. “Please.” She said and they crawled into bed. Dee slept better that night than she had in weeks.

The very next night, Raph materialized out of the shadows as Dee locked up after work, her nightly tips tucked securely in her bra. Dee didn't even get a peep out before Raph was crushing her in a hug. His familiar scent hit her and instant tears flooded her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her like an injured child.

“Hey,” he said. “It's alright. You’re alright. You ain't gotta cry.” It was tearing him up inside.

“I miss you guys.” She sobbed, clinging to him. He sat against the wall, setting her in his lap so they would both be a little more comfortable. He let her cry until the tears stopped and her irregular breathing was all that was left. Then he pulled her away from him and looked her over.

“Aw, Dee.” He said, his heart clenching. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was pale and her eyes looked glazed. She looked sick. “Come home. Please?”

“I can't. I need to fix this. I can't keep ruining things without fixing them.” She said.

“You didn't ruin nothin’.” Raph said.

“But Donnie….” She started but Raph interrupted her.

“Forget Donnie.” Raph said.

“I can't.” She said, looking down.

Raph sighed and pulled her to his chest again, cradling her, letting her know he was there. “He didn't mean it ya know.” He said. “The more time goes by, the more tore up he gets. He’s lost without ya.”

“He’s got Andrea.” Dee said. “He’ll be alright.”

“They ain't gonna last. They ain't even talkin’ right now.” Raph said.

“Then that's what he’s tore up about. Break ups are hard. I would know.” She replied. Raph just sighed again. Dee had come to her own conclusions and right now he wasn't going to be able to change that. After a while he stood up and set her on her feet.

“Won't you tell me where yer stayin’?” He asked.

“No.” She said. “I don't want anyone there.”

“Yer safe though? And warm?” He asked.

“Yes. I'm in a house. I'm not sleeping under a bridge or anything.” She said. He nodded.

“It was good to see ya, Squirt. Leo’s gonna come tomorrow. He was madder ‘n I ever saw him when he found out you were gone.”

Dee’s heart melted a little at the thought of her adoptive brother standing up for her. Maybe she wasn't as unwanted as she thought. “It was good to see you too Raph.” She said. “I'm closing five nights a week. Don't be a stranger.” 

“I won't.” He promised and he disappeared into the night.

Every night that Dee worked at the bar, one or more of the brothers was waiting to hug her and beg her to come home. Even splinter showed a couple of times. Never Donnie though. Donnie followed his brothers one night, promising he would stay out of sight. He just needed to see her. Splinter thought it was a good idea so Leo relented.

Donnie watched as his brothers greeted their adoptive sister. Hugs and smiles and affectionate touches made her eyes light up but that didn't make Donnie feel any less sick. She had lost weight. Her eyes were tired and her skin pale. She did look sick and it was his fault as his brothers had so frequently pointed out. Since she had run away, he had felt more alone than he had ever felt in his entire life. All of his relationships were on eggshells, except his relationship with his father. As he watched, he noticed her chapped hands. She was making too much pottery. He listened as each of his brothers asked her to come home.

“Not yet.” She said. “Soon I hope but not yet.”

Donnie quickly climbed to the roof and watched as they said their goodbyes. He watched her get into her car and drive away. He followed as far as he could until she took a corner and he lost sight. The next night he sat where he lost her and waited for her to drive by. He did this every night for two weeks until he finally saw where she was pulling in. It was a house, just as she had told Raph. It was seriously huge, with huge windows on the top floor. He figured it had four floors as most houses had basements. He saw a large pond with a dock in the back yard and through the windows on the fourth floor……a lab very similar to the one he had at home except with better equipment. Equipment that Dee had been asking him about over the several months before she had run away. Donnie swallowed hard as he realized this was what had taken so much money. She had built a house and not just for her. It was a place for each one of them. Making his way home, Donnie thought back over everything that had happened since Andrea came into his life. He thought of every time Dee had done something that had ruined his day and even though they were irritating, mostly they were accidents or they were an attempt to make amends or do the right thing. Had he ever really thought she was actually selfish? The memory of her face as he told her she shouldn't be part of the family tore at him. The black eye and split lip were far less painful than those words had been, he could tell.

Donnie altered his course and headed to Andrea’s apartment. He opened the window and slid in, startling her in the kitchen.

“Donnie, you scared me.” She said, taking a second to catch her breath and slow her heart rate. “I'm glad you came. I don't want to fight with you.”

“I know.” He said. “That's why I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore.”

Her lips thinned but she nodded. “That's not what I want but if you think it's best, I won't argue.”

“Thank you for everything.” He said. “It was definitely an experience.” With a final wave he slipped off into the night. His heart was still heavy but he felt a sense of relief. No more fights with Andrea. He should have seen sooner that they weren't right for each other.

At the end of August, Dee had a few thousand dollars more than they would need for the ultrasound. She cleared out her bank account, put the money in the envelope, and drove to the lair, parking in her old place in the hidden garage next to the truck. Shannon was the only one who knew she was coming and it was her encouragement that she was clinging to. She was going to face Donnie for the first time in three months. She walked in, walked right passed the shocked brothers, and right to Donnie’s lab. She opened the door and hesitated there, afraid. He was sitting in his chair, facing his computer but his glasses were off and his head was bowed, forehead pressed against his clasped hands with his elbows on the table. He looked as exhausted as she felt. She gathered her courage.

“Donnie?” She said, her voice shaking a little. She watched as tension rocketed through his body. Slowly he looked up and stared at her. He probably couldn't see her face or what she held very clearly as he was so nearsighted so she came forward until she was close enough to hand him the envelope. He took it and opened it. There was a catch in his breathing as he saw the money. Pain ripped through him as he realized this was the reason she wouldn't come home.

“I have to go to work.” She said. “I just wanted to get that to you so you could order the ultrasound machine.” She turned and retreated. Donnie just stared at the envelope for the longest time. He would have to ask Shannon to put it in her account so he could use her information to order the machine. He set it on the table next to his keyboard and stared blankly at his computer screen. He hadn't expected her to show up at all. He should have said something, asked her to call into work so they could talk. She was so clearly scared to face him. He shook his head, guilt eating at him like some mental parasite. He got up and swiped the money off of the counter and headed out to the living room and tossed Shannon the packet.

“I need you to put this in your checking so I can use it to order the machine.” He said and then he walked over to the cabinet and pulled down the bottle of whisky Raph kept there. Shannon watched him go, concern in her eyes.

That night, as soon as Dee locked the door, Raph materialized from the shadows. “Dee, you gotta come home. It's Donnie.”

Dee immediately went on high alert. “What's wrong?”

“He’s a mess. Been drinking all day, won't let anyone near ‘im, I heard a few things break. He’s fallin’ apart ‘n we don't know what ta do.”

“I don't know what you expect me to do. He didn't say a word to me when I dropped the money off. I doubt he wants to see me.” She said.

“Please, Dee. I'm askin’ you as a brother here. Just try. It's the only thing we haven't tried yet.” He pleaded with her. “I think he needs you.”

“Where’s Andrea.” She asked

“He broke it off with her almost a month ago.” Raph said. “Couldn't handle her anymore.”

“Maybe he misses her now.” Dee said.

Raph shook his head. “Dee, he don't miss Andrea. He was fine with that. Just come and talk to him. You gotta try.” 

“Fine.” Dee sighed. She really thought she would just make it worse but it was hard for her to say no when he was being so insistent.

When Dee got to the lair, everyone watched her silently as she walked to the lab. She knocked on the door but got no answer. She opened it and was surprised to find all the lights off. The only light came from his computer monitor, as always. The blue light revealed him kind of sprawled haphazardly in his chair. His head was tilted back and he was staring at the ceiling. A bottle of whiskey more than half gone was in his hand.

“Do you want me to go?” She asked quietly. His head came up and he looked at her for a long minute.

“No.” He said, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling again.

Dee was tense, unsure of what to do so she decided to sit down on the stool she usually sat on and wait. For a good few minutes the only sound was their breathing.

“I don't know how you can stand to be in the same room as me when I can't even stand being in the room with myself.” He finally said. He took another pull from the bottle.

Dee’s eyebrows furrowed. Donnie didn't often self-depreciate. “Why do you say that?” She asked.

He let out a humorless laugh. “You should know better than anyone.” He said. “What I said to you….” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I wish I could take it back. It kills me.”

Surprise hit Dee like a ton of bricks. She figured he was right to say that. She knew she had bought impulsively and should have spoken about it first. She figured Donnie would still be angry with her because, well, he was right. Wasn't he? “You were right though.” Dee said. “I should have been more responsible. I should have had a discussion with everyone. That wasn't just my money.”

Donnie groaned. “Dee, I wasn't right and my brothers have made sure I know that every moment since Leo came home. It doesn't matter what you’ve done or if you were wrong. You are part of this family. You will forever be part of this family. If you had turned the lair into rubble on accident and put us out on the street you would still be family. I…..I had no right to ever suggest otherwise.” His head came up and his eyes met hers. They were full of guilt. “I don't blame you for running away and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. I was so wrong, Dee.”

“I thought you didn't want me anymore.” Dee said in a small voice as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Her eyes widened as he stood up, setting the bottle on the table, and coming to her. He dropped to his knees in front of her, sitting back on his heels. He took her hands in his tears filled his own eyes as he looked into hers.

“I never meant what I said.” He told her. “I don't deserve your forgiveness and I won't blame you if you won't forgive me but I'm asking you to. You’re the best friend I ever had.” He dropped his forehead onto their hands, his breathing ragged as he handed her the power to break him. She felt his tears against her hands and her own tears flowed freely. She stood, pushing the stool back so she could get down to his level. Her hands cupped his face as his amber eyes collided with hers.

“Of course I forgive you.” She said and she threw her arms around his neck. Donnie crushed her to him and they both sobbed. When their tears finally stopped, Dee pulled away a little so she could look at him. Her hands wiped moisture from his cheeks.

“I missed you the most you know.” She said.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head onto her shoulder. Guilt still raged through him. “I'm so ashamed of myself.” He said. He sighed as her fingers found the muscles in his neck and began to gently work at them, soothing him in a way that was so familiar to him by now. He swayed a little as he began to relax, realizing just how drunk he was. His head came up so he could catch his balance. Exhaustion rolled through him. 

“Will you stay tonight?” He asked.

“My bed doesn't have covers.” She said. “I don't want to freeze.”

“Stay with me.” He said. “I don't wanna wake up and think it was all a dream.”

“Okay.” Dee said.

In one movement, Donnie stood, taking Dee with him. He carried her into his bedroom and crawled into bed without putting her down. Dee’s heart pounded hard in her chest as Donnie grabbed the covers and then pulled her back against him. This was definitely way more contact than they’d ever had as friends but Donnie was passed out in no seconds flat so she figured the whiskey was to blame. She sighed and tucked the comforter under her chin, drifting off to sleep.

Dee woke as she felt movement beside her. She wasn't sure what time it was but Donnie was rolling away from her. She rolled to her back, stretching and groaning. Then her eyes opened and the memories of the previous night rolled through her. “Donnie?” She whispered.

“Hold on. I'm trying not to throw up.” He said.

Dee actually laughed. “I’ll go get you some Gatorade and ibuprofen.” She climbed over him and headed out into the living room. She came up short as every pair of eyes zeroed in on her.

“I'm going to get him some Gatorade and pain meds. He’s hungover as fuck. I’ll be back.” She said. She gathered her supplies and headed back into Donnie’s room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his throbbing head in his hands. She handed him her wares which he took gratefully.

“You want breakfast?” She asked.

“God no.” He said. “I'm going back to bed.” He laid down and rolled to his stomach. “Thank you, Dee.” He said softly. 

Her heart got all fuzzy. After realizing the depths of his guilt the night before, she knew he would be doing whatever he felt necessary to make it up to her. It was how he always acted when he felt he made a mistake. She wasn't going to complain either. Her whole world had just settled back into place. Everything might not be exactly back to normal but it at least wasn't a disaster anymore and they were well on their way to recovering.

Dee decided to call in sick to work that day. She was too wound up and needed some good solid hang time to re-establish her relationships. Plus she wanted to be there when Donnie finally woke up. She told everyone about what had happened the night before and there seemed to be a collective sigh of relief.

“So you’re coming home?” Mikey asked.

“I have a few things to tie up.” She answered. “But I'm hoping we’ll all be together again in about a week.” Her eyes wandered to Shannon who was giving her a knowing smile.

“Dee.” Donnie called around the corner a few hours later. “Would you come talk to me for a minute.” 

“What's up?” She said as she followed him into the lab.

“I just wanted you to know that I know about the house.” He said. “I followed you there after work.”

“are you mad?” She asked. 

“No.” He said, looking down. “I wish I had known sooner. We’ve all talked about wanting to live on the surface before. I can't be mad that you not only listened but did something about it. It's a good move for the family. I assume no one else knows?”

“No.” She said. “I just want to finish buying up a few things and then everyone can move in. Please keep it to yourself til then.”

“scouts honor.” He said. “Are, uh, you going to be there tonight?”

“yes.” She answered.

“Could I come see it? Please?” He asked.

“Okay.” She relented, “but don't tell your brothers!” 

“I won't.” He said with a big grin. “I’ll bring a pizza and some ice cream.”

“sounds good. I’ll see you tonight.” She said and she left.

Dee spent the day buying things to furnish the bedrooms. Most of the house was already done but she needed sheets and blankets for the beds and supplies for the bathrooms. It wasn't too much stuff as she knew the boys would eventually bring their own things to fill in the spaces. She got everything put away and then sat in front of the TV for a while, a glass of Moscato in her hand. She felt like celebrating and the sweet wine was perfect. 

Dannie showed up around six o’clock, pizza and ice cream in hand. He knocked on the door and after a moment it opened. A part of him couldn't help but notice she still looked underfed and exhausted. He supposed that would take a while to change.

“Wow.” He said, taking in the house as she led him into the kitchen. It was a gorgeous house. The open floor plan felt bright and welcoming. He set the pizza on the counter and watched as she pulled plates down from the cupboard.

“You want some wine? It's sweet.” She offered.

“Wine sounds good.” He said and she pulled down a wine glass and grabbed the bottle of wine from the fridge, she poured him one and topped her own off. He watched her carefully, making sure she ate enough and then they dug into the ice cream.

“Mmmm, cookies and cream.” Dee said, savoring her first bite. 

“I know it's your favorite.” He said taking a bite of his own.

Dee cleared the plates and tossed the pizza box and the ice cream carton when they finished and then scooped up her glass of wine. “Ready to see it?” She asked, a little smile playing around her lips.

“Heck yes.” He said. She led him through the house, starting with the basement which was the spacious dojo. Racks and shelving were already in place to hold their weapons and training supplies. They moved up to the ground floor which he had mostly already seen. Two bedrooms were on that floor, including the masters which Dee had claimed. The masters bathroom was down right luxurious.

“This is honestly my favorite part.” She said as she led him through the living room to the sliding glass doors. They stepped out onto the wooden deck and Donnie beheld the backyard, though he had already seen it from the roof of the house when he had sneaked over.

“See that pond?” She asked, referring to the large pond with the dock leading into it. “It's actually a pool except it uses nature to clean itself rather than chemicals. It has a bubble driven filtration system and uses sunlight to warm it up and power it. I figured it would be nice to be able to swim without having to worry about people busting us.”

Donnie just watched Dee as she excitedly explained what she had created for them, pointing out the fireplace on the deck as well as the cushioned benches and hammock large enough to accommodate even Donnie’s height . It felt like a piece of him that had been missing was back in place. How had he survived three months without his best friend? He didn't know. What he did know was that some time and distance finally made him really look at her, really made him see her in a way he hadn't before. He thought of the future as he looked around at this new house and he realized he wanted to be by her side in that future and not just as her best friend. She was so much more than that to him and he realized she always had been. 

Donnie though of all of these things as she walked him through the second floor, showing him the other rooms and a den with a killer entertainment system. Then they came to the top floor. At the top of the stairs was a solid oak door. She turned the knob and led them in. Donnie was in awe. The entire floor had been dedicated as his lab except for the nice bedroom in the corner of the house overlooking the backyard. Ceiling to floor windows lined two of the four walls of the lab, allowing for plenty of light and sunshine. Dee had separated the medical and more tech-y areas of the lab with a chemical station kind of in between. Donnie just about freaked out. He was itching to start programming. 

Dee actually laughed. “Well go on.” She motioned him to the brand new computer station. Every bit of tech was brand new and was the best she could buy. He actually programmed and played around until he noticed the shadows in the room were getting long. It was almost nine and the sun was setting. He got up and went to the windows, looking out over the trees as the sun slowly descended.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Dee asked, coming to stand next to him.

“Yeah. Well done.” Donnie said. He looked over at her but she was watching as the few clouds became tinged with pink and gold. He was never going to hurt her again. Leo said she was in love with him? Well today he was going to put that to the test. After a minute, her eyes came back to his, her face more content than he had seen it since he had driven her away.

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered without hesitation.

His heart jolted painfully. After what he had done to her, he would have expected her to say no but here she was, gazing unflinchingly into his eyes, letting him know without words that she felt safe with him even if he had hurt her.

“Close your eyes.” He said. 

Her eyes lit up at the thought of a surprise and he couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. Her eyes closed and she actually held out her hands as if expecting him to place something in them. He chuckled as he took her wrists and stepped forward, placing her hands on his chest. Her brow furrowed, confused.

“No peeking.” He warned.

“I'm not.” She promised

He could almost feel how much suspense he held her in, almost as if an inkling of what he was thinking was dawning on her. His hands brushed her hair back and then cupped her face, tilting it up towards his. Her lips parted just a little bit and he was convinced in that moment that she knew what was coming and she wanted it. He gently pressed his lips to hers, closing his own eyes as flashes of their teenage years flashed through his mind. Her scent, her feel, was more delicious than he even remembered. Joy rocketed through him as her hands slid up from his chest to wrap around the back of his neck to pull him closer. His arms dropped to pull her body close to his, feeling the press of her breasts against his plastron. She actually kept her eyes closed for a second after he pulled away, a dreamy smile playing across her face. As the sun dipped below the horizon, her eyes opened and stared into his.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He said.

“Probably about as long as I’ve wanted it.” She replied.

“Even after everything I did?” He asked, looking away and then back at her in the way he always did when he was struggling with his feelings.

“We all make mistakes. The only thing I’ve thought about since leaving was how to make up for mine. I missed you every minute I was away.” She told him.

“But you didn't want to see me.” He said.

“I thought you didn't want me.” She said, looking down to where her hands had returned to his chest. “I didn't want your brothers to convince you to come so I wouldn't have to see the disappointment in your eyes.”

“I can never be sorry enough for making you feel that way.” He said gently. “I'm going to make it up to you someday.”

Her eyes came back to his. “You already have.” She said.

“I want you to be my girlfriend, Dee.” He said.

Her heart filled with joy. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” She said. “I don't think you quite understand the depths of the jealousy I experienced every time I saw you with Andrea.”

“I should have known sooner that she wasn't a good fit.” Donnie said. “She was cool but she could never just let go and be vulnerable with me. Not like you can. I guess I wasn't lying when I told you I wanted a girl like you.” He smiled at the memory.

Dee pulled away from him and he released her from his arms, though reluctantly. She went and grabbed their empty wine glasses. “Come on boyfriend.” She said. “I have one more place to show you but you and Raph have to share.”

They went out of the front door and out to the huge shed. She opened the door and flipped on the light and Donnie’s jaw dropped. She had put a lot into this workshop. Power tools, materials, and a sweet lift that could support the truck. Donnie wouldn't have to crawl around in the dirt anymore while making repairs. It was something Raph would definitely appreciate too.

“This is seriously amazing.” Donnie said. “You made the perfect place for us.”

“We have 100 acres backed up to public land.” She said. “I picked it because I know we need the privacy all these woods offer and I also thought that if we all got sick of living together one day, then we could build more houses. As a matter of fact, I’ve already built one for Splinter. I know he likes his privacy and we can be a little rambunctious.” 

“That was very thoughtful.” Donnie said. “I'm sure he’ll love it.”

“so how about we take that new fireplace for a spin? Fall will be here soon and it’ll be to cold to sit outside.” She suggested.

Donnie didn't think she realized if she offered to jump into a pile of manure with him right now he would be down. “Sounds great.” He answered. Besides. Donnie liked playing with fire. They sat up til midnight, finishing off two bottles of wine and cuddling together under a fuzzy blanket out under the stars. When she started yawning, he insisted she go to bed.

“Only if you’ll sleep with me.” She said.

“Of course. I didn't bring my toothbrush though.” He joked.

“Way ahead of you.” She said. “There’s a bunch of new ones out in the cabinet in the other bathroom.” 

Donnie went in search of the promised toothbrush and Dee quickly changed into a tank top and spandex shorts to sleep in. She brushed her teeth in her own bathroom and brushed out her hair before walking back into her room. Donnie was already in her bed, his glasses and mask on the nightstand. She so rarely saw him without those things that she stopped for a minute just to take in his features. He looked older.

“Come on.” He said. “You need your rest.” He said, patting the bed beside him.

She was really tired. It had been a long week and the last two days had been particularly draining emotionally. She was glad the weekend started the next day so she wouldn't have to go to work. At least not her PT job. She crawled into bed and snuggled close to Donnie. She was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

When Dee woke up, Donnie wasn't in bed with her. Light poured in through her window and she quickly checked her phone. It was almost noon. She felt more rested than she has in months. She got up and hopped in the shower, making it as fast as she could so she could check and see if Donnie was still around. She quickly toweled down and then wrapped herself up to dig for some clothes from her drawers. She kept it simple by throwing on a pair of loose basketball shorts and a tank top. She would dress up for work later.

As Dee wandered into the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile. Donnie was making pancakes and sausage links. He must have run home because the pants he was wearing to bed had been exchanged for a pair of basketball shorts. 

“You should have woken me up.” She said.

A smile lit up his face when he saw her. “You needed some sleep.” He said. “Besides, I had some things I needed to finish up in the lab at home. I brought stuff for the one here if you don't mind.”

“Not at all.” She said. “I built this place so we could use it.” She sidled up to him, hoping to steal one of the pieces of sausage that already sat on a plate. He quickly grabbed her wrist and jerked, turning to catch her against him as she pitched forward.

“Uh-uh.” He said. “You have to wait.” And then he leaned down to claim her lips in a playful kiss.

“I haven't brushed my teeth yet.” She complained as he pulled away.

“Good.” He said. “Breakfast always tastes best before you brush your teeth.” He pecked her lips once more before turning back to the pancakes. He cooked them up and then put them on two plates, his piled way higher than hers. Still, with three pancakes and four sausages, she eyed him suspiciously.

“Are you trying to fatten me up?” She teased.

Donnie would never admit it but he wanted to make sure she was eating enough. He thought she was beautiful now and always but he felt guilty that she had lost weight in the months since she had left. He knew that it was likely due to stress and increased activity level from working at so many different jobs.

“I forget that you cant eat like we can.” He said. Donnie and his brothers had to eat more calories than a typical human male. With their extremely physical lifestyle, coupled with their high metabolism, they often ate more in one sitting than Dee could fathom.

Dee just rolled her eyes as she dug in. She knew perfectly well that he wouldn't forget that. He had never tried to over feed her before. 

“You should call in sick to work today.” Donnie said as they ate. “You could use a break and Shannon really wants to bring Raph over to see the house.”

“I wasn't planning on anyone seeing it til next weekend.” She said. “Plus, I called in yesterday. I don't want to get fired for taking too much time.”

“You can't tell me you like working at that bar.” Donnie said.

“I don't.” She admitted, “but I need to rebuild a savings account. What if something were to happen?”

“What if you get sick and can't make it to any of your jobs and you lose all of them. Drop the bar and just do your PT. The money coming in from that and your book sales will be more than enough to rebuild your account. Besides, we’re all in it together. I’ve been making pretty good money selling customized technology in Shannon’s name.”

Dee had never thought about Donnie selling tech before. It made perfect sense though. There were few people who could do what he was capable of.

“Fine.” She said and really she couldn't find it in herself to be upset about it. “But I'm finishing out my two weeks. I don't want to leave them without coverage.” She called the bar as Donnie tidied up and let them know she was using another sick day and putting in her two week notice. Then she got a washcloth and wiped down the table and counters while Donnie did the dishes.

“So can they come?” Donnie asked as he put the last plate in the cupboard and wiped his hands on the towel.

“I suppose.” She said. “Just tell them all to come.” She leaned back against the tall counter, her elbows resting there in a way that stretched that tank top enticingly across her breasts. Donnie let himself stare.

“You gonna call them?” She asked after a few moments of silence.

“Maybe not just yet.” He said. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the counter so she would sit higher. He stepped between her legs and let his lips hover over hers. “I really don't want to share you.” Her lips came up to meet his, her eyes closing and her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. He was less gentle with her this time, his lips were firm against hers. She opened for him when his tongue pressed for entry and fireworks shot through her blood as their tongues danced. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he pulled away from her only to press his lips to the skin below her ear. He pressed his teeth into her skin, eliciting a breathy gasp from between her lips. He sucked, moving his tongue across his love bite as he did so.

“Donnie.” His name rolled off of her lips like a prayer and he felt a jolt of need race through him. His phone chose that exact moment to go off.

“The guy has no patience.” He muttered as he pulled away reaching for his phone on the counter behind Dee.

“Can I help you?” He asked curtly into the phone. 

“What did she say?” Raph asked.

“I thought I told you I would call when I found out.” He said.

“So you didn't ask her yet?” He asked.

“Of course I asked her.” Donnie said. “She said you could come. All of you. Even splinter.”

“Fucking sweet.” Raph said. “We’ll be over in a few.” The phone clicked off.

“Few hours maybe.” Donnie muttered yet again as he set the phone down. He hadn't moved from between Dee’s legs yet and he really didn't want to but he needed some space to calm down. It wouldn't do to have everyone there to see him tenting his shorts. He pressed another kiss to her lips before moving away from her.

“Hey, I was enjoying that.” Dee complained.

Donnie couldn't help but chuckle at the petulant look on his girlfriends face. “Come on.” He said. “Lets make sure everything is put together for them.”

Dee made the beds and straightened up with Donnie’s help. They tested out the surround sound system as they worked, dancing along to the music that played all over the house. Before they knew it, the front door was opening and everyone was piling in, looks of shock and awe on their faces. Leo was the first to sweep Dee up in a hug.

“You look better today.” He said.

“Donnie’s been taking good care of me.” She told him.

“She’s my girlfriend now.” Donnie just kind of blurted, making the room fall into silence except for Shannon who, with a huge smile, said “finally.”

Then everyone started cracking up. Dee was hugged, Donnie was high-fived.

“Oh my God. Enough of this. Can I just show you the house now please?” Dee said.

“Lead the way.” Leo said.

Dee gave the same tour to the turtles and their father that she had given to Donnie except she started with his lab, down to the Dojo, then the back yard and the shed. The boys were so excited and Dee’s heart healed all that much more. Then, she pulled the old golf cart she had bought out of the shed and presented it to splinter.

“I have a separate place for you.” She said. “The golf cart is for when walking to the house or anywhere else on the property seems like too much work.” She patted the seat and he climbed in next to her. She drove about half a mile down a trail through the woods and came up on a rustic looking wood cabin. She unlocked the door and stood back, letting him go first. She stood nervously in the doorway as he looked over the small space. There was a kitchen and a living room with a bathroom and a bedroom down the hall. She had tried to put all that she knew of her adoptive father into the little space. It was functional for training, meditating, or for lounging. There was plenty of room for canned goods and places to hang herbs and other plants, there was also a little greenhouse and a garden on each side of the house so he could grow his own veggies and herbs if he wanted.

“This is wonderful, my child.” He said to her. He took her hands in his. “You have such a generous heart. I hope you can forgive my sons the harm they did to you. Donatello should never have uttered those words and Raphael and Michelangelo should have stood up for you. I understand that you have felt outcast and we will work diligently to ensure that will never happen again.”

“I’ve already forgiven them, Master.” She said. “You’re all my family and that's what families do, they forgive each other.”

“You are a rare gem.” He said and then he released her hands and looked around again at the little cabin. “To live above ground is such a gift.” He said. “To be able to see the sunlight and smell the fresh air is more than we have had in the past twenty-six years. We can never thank you enough.”

“Just think of it as a little payback for all you’ve don't for me. I would probably be dead if you all hadn't taken me in.” She said. “I love all of you and want you to be happy.”

“As we want for you, daughter.” He said

Dee smiled to herself as splinter wandered here and there, touching the things in his new home.

“Why don't you return to the house. I would like some time to become acquainted with the feel of the house and the land.” Splinter said. He drew her into a hug. “I will return in time for dinner.”

Dee walked back to the house, leaving the cart for Splinter. When she made it back to the house, the boys were claiming rooms. There were plenty of them to choose from. Raph and Leo chose bedrooms on the second floor. Mikey chose one on the first and Donnie, of course, had taken the one in his lab. Donnie and Raph went out to explore in the shed. Mikey was playing in the entertainment room, and Leo was in the Dojo. Shannon sat on the couch with Dee, finally alone.

“So you and Donnie, huh?” She asked.

A smile played across her lips as she played with the fringe of one of the couch pillows. “Yeah. It took me by surprise.” She said. “He made me close my eyes and then kissed me as the sun set.”

“So romantic.” Shannon sighed. “I don't know why you were so surprised though. He’s been your best friend for a long time. You get along. He’s told you he thought you were a beautiful woman.”

“I don't know. I just thought that after Andrea he had gotten over his infatuation with me. Like he finally realized he would be able to get other girls. I never thought that he would still want me.” She said.

“What's not to want? You have the body of a goddess with the looks to match.” She said.

Dee rolled her eyes. “Well I guess you’re right because he wants me and really I'm so happy that he does.”

“Did he screw your brains out?” She asked, causing Dee to turn a bright shade of red.

“No. He knows I'm a virgin. I'm wondering if that scares him.” She said.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

“I trust Donnie.” She told her friend. “I kinda feel like I’ve been waiting for him this whole time.”

“So if he wanted to throw down tonight you would go for it?” She asked.

“I wanted him to take me right on the countertop this morning. We were making out and he was making me crazy and then your stupid boyfriend just had to call.” Dee scowled.

“He has the patience of a rabid wolf.” Shannon said. “I tried to tell him you guys would call when you were ready.”

“Well you definitely cock-blocked me. As if I haven't already waited long enough.” Dee said.

“I honestly think even if we hadn't called that Donnie would have put a stop to it eventually. If I know Donnie, he’ll want it to be really special. Besides, he knows you’ve been waiting for the right guy and he won't just presume it's him, especially after what all just happened. You’re going to have to tell him you're ready and you want him.” Shannon said.

“I wish guys were better at taking hints.” Dee sighed. Shannon chuckled and her hand absentmindedly went to the soft curve of her belly. "Did Donnie order the machine?” She asked.

“Yes. I gave him this address so it would come here. I hope that's okay. There's more space in this lab than the one in the lair.” Shannon said.

“Of course.” Dee said. “I imagine you’ll have the baby here.”

“Better than having it in the sewers.” She agreed.

“Things are really changing.” Dee mused.

“Maybe Donnie will knock you up and my little one will have someone to play with.” Shannon said with a sly smile.

“I don't think I'm ready for all of that.” Dee said. “I guess I'm going to have to go on some kind of birth control now.”

“Just remember, it didn't work for me.” Shannon cautioned.

“Well if it happens then it happens.” She shrugged. “I’ve always wanted kids.”

“Even if they’re mutant kids and won't be able to go to school or have friends or anything?” She asked. “It makes me sad that my little one is facing those struggles.”

“But it’ll be born into the most caring family anyone’s ever had.” Dee said. “And April’s kids will be around all the time.”

“Does she know about the house?” Shannon asked.

“No. I'm going to invite her as soon as the boys are all moved in. Probably for next family day.” Dee said. 

Shannon nodded. “Things might be changing, but mostly it's good. If only we could get rid of the foot clan for good now.”

“What’s been happening with that?” She asked.

“It's been hard but the guys finally found out when the Shredder is planning on returning. He’s going to try and spring Sachs from prison over the Christmas holidays. They’re working on plans to trap him. I'm worried their trap will end up being a trap itself.” Shannon said. “One of these days their luck is going to run out and the foot is going to kill one of them. I don't want my baby growing up without a father.”

“I’ve been afraid of losing one of them for a long time now.” Dee said. “They’ve had so many close calls. They need to find a way to end the foot clan forever.”

“It's too established for that.” Shannon shook her head. “But if we could kill the Shredder, Karai, and Sachs, then we might drive them into hiding for years and years before they figure out how to run themselves again.”

“We should mention that to the boys the next time we’re all together.” Dee said. “I know they don't like to kill, but for the sake of the baby, they might.”

By the end of the week, the boys were completely moved in. The house hummed with life and the boys took to exploring the woods vigorously. Dee was still busy with her PT and Bar jobs but she had decided to take a break on pottery. Her hands thanked her for it as they healed. 

Dee was locking up Tanya’s, exhausted after a crazy Friday night. She was so glad she was almost done. Only two more shifts and she would never have to tend bar again. She was walking out to her car, keys in hand, when the hairs on her neck prickled. She stopped and looked around, no one was there. She took one more step towards her car and all of her instincts screamed to run the other way. She wanted to text Donnie, to see if he was nearby or if he was at the house but she didn't want to look down. She felt it in her heart that if she appeared distracted, the threat she was sensing would move in. The beacon Donnie had given her the first night they met still hung on her keychain. She pressed the button, hoping he still had the tech the beacon was synced to.

Movement came from behind her car. A guy came around. Tattoos covered his neck and face.

“I been watchin’ you sweetheart.” He said. “Why don't you and me find a place to go?”

“I just want to go home.” She said.

“In that case……” He gestured to her car, challenging her to try and pass him. She backed away instead, cursing herself for wearing heeled boots tonight. How could she outrun him? He shadowed her. Every step back from her was a step forward from him. Then she hit the wall of the bar. The Dumpster was to her right, the street to her left, and coming at her still was the crazy tattoo man.

“Just give in baby. I’ll make it good for you.” He said as he drew near.

Quick as a shot, Dee struck out. She knew some moves and that took him back but he was a hardened street criminal and Dee had no fighting experience. She held him off for a few minutes until he grabbed her by the arm and twisted it up behind her back. She screamed as she felt it pop out of socket. He pushed her up against the wall, pinning her with his body as he started yanking on her skirt. Then, suddenly, the weight was gone and there was a loud crack as the man was pinned to the wall beside her, his feet dangling a foot off the ground. Dee turned and relief poured through her as she saw Donnie. He had her assailant by the throat. He was sputtering and turning purple and Donnie’s face resembled Raph in a way that was frightening. She began to worry he would kill the man.

“Donnie.” She said in a quavering voice. He didn't look at her. “Donnie.” She tried again. “My arm.” 

The man began to kick frantically as Donnie's grip tightened. Dee really was afraid for his life now. She slowly took Donnie’s free hand which was clenched into a fist. She stepped closer. “Donnie, sweetheart, let him go.” Nothing. “Donnie, look at me.” His eyes collided with hers. 

“Please don't kill him.” She said. She pulled his hand to her neck where he could feel her warm skin and the strong beating of her pulse. She needed to reassure him. His face softened a little. His thumb traced her jaw. 

“Let him go.” She said. “He’s incapacitated already. We can bring him to the station. Please.” Donnie’s grip loosened and the unconscious man fell to the ground. He turned to face her, his hand trembling against her flesh in the moment before he pulled it away. 

“Let’s get this back in.” He said. In one swift motion, he jerked her arm back into place. She cried out again at the sharp pain which quickly receded to a dull throb as long as she didn't try to move it. 

“I'm sorry, it had to go back in.” He gathered a still panting Dee against him, as if he could shield her from what just happened. He wasn't the only one trembling. Dee was trying very hard not to fall apart. She wanted to cling to Donnie but her injured arm needed to be supported in order to be less painful.

“I know.” She answered him. “Thank god you got here when you did.”

“Leo’s coming with the truck.” Donnie said, his fingers brushing through her tousled hair soothingly. “We can get your arm in a sling.”

Dee just nodded against his plastron, letting his presence calm her. She knew there was no safer place than in Donnie’s arms. The lengths he would go to just to keep her safe had been proven tonight by his very uncharacteristic display of violence to her attacker.

The truck pulled up and Donnie and Dee climbed in. Raph and Mikey had joined up with Leo and they went and tied up the attacker who was just starting to come around. 

“We’ll get him to the station and get the car back.” Mikey said. “You guys just get her home.”

Leo headed out as Donnie pulled a cloth they could use for a sling from one of the compartments inside the truck she whimpered a little as her arm moved but he quickly secured the knot and she was finally able to let her arm go. Donnie gently gathered her into his lap, careful of her arm.

“You scared me.” He said to her, pressing his cheek against her hair. “That beacon hasn't gone off since your aunt kicked you out.”

“I didn't even know if you still had the receiver.” She admitted. “I couldn't text you or call. I knew if I looked away he would come at me fast and hard.”

“I hadn't carried the receiver in years.” He admitted. “Not until you took off.” He sighed and his arms tightened around her. “This should have never happened to you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have ever taken this job and this wouldn't have happened.”

“Don't, Donnie.” Dee said. “We can't change the past and what happened tonight is no one’s fault but the guy who attacked me. I'm safe now thanks to you.” 

“I was going to kill him.” Donnie said quietly, almost fearfully. It was like he hadn't known he could ever be pushed that far.

“I know.” She said. “But you didn't.”

The rest of the drive was in relative silence. Dee drifted off against Donnie’s chest. She jerked awake once, jarring her arm and yelping in pain. Donnie reassured her and she fell asleep again until they were home. She stirred as Donnie rubbed her back. He would have carried her in if he hadn't thought he would hurt her arm trying to maneuver them out of the truck. 

“Come on.” He said. “Lets go get X-rays so we can see how bad it is.”

She hissed as he gently arranged her arm for the x-ray but they found out it wasn't as bad as it felt. No tears or broken bones. She would just need to keep it in the sling and then out herself through some physical therapy. Donnie wrapped it up in ice to reduce the swelling and gave her ibuprofen.

“Stay with me tonight. I’ll make sure you don't roll around too much.” He said. They had found out over the course of the last week and a half that she didn't sleep well stuck in one place. She rolled in her sleep and often times tried to push Donnie away if he was too close. She had looked shocked when he told her but smiled when he had called her an independent sleeper.

“I guess.” She sighed, not looking forward to Donnie pinning her down all night.

A few more weeks followed and Dee was finally able to take her arm from its sling. It didn't hurt anymore but she could tell the muscles had definitely weakened. Still, the arrival of the ultrasound machine was enough to distract her from her problems with it. She had begun studying alongside Donnie. She would be his assistant in the delivery seeing as she had a bit of a medical background but she had a lot she needed to learn. She enrolled in a couple classes that would be helpful and researched what she could online. Donnie had both a head start and his much higher IQ on his side so he was already well into becoming a self certified OB/GYN. He was confident in his sonography abilities as well so when they had gotten the machine situated, Shannon laid on the table and Donnie pressed the wand to the swell of her belly. He slid it around, watching the monitor. He stopped and they heard a throbbing sound.

“That’s the heartbeat.” Donnie said as he moved it just a little more. A bean looking image came onto the screen. “And there it is. That's your baby. Here’s the head and the body.” He pointed out its body parts as Shannon and Raph looked on, enraptured. Dee, however, was watching Donnie. She loved watching him care for his family and he had been working so hard to be everything they needed. He had learned to do pelvic exams and got the equipment he needed for urine cultures and genetic testing. He had spent countless hours researching what was good and bad for a woman to eat during pregnancy, what kind of over the counter medicines she should or shouldn't be taking. He was practicing on dummies and applying it to Shannon in real life. He even consulted with the surgeons he had access to through the NYPD. She was so proud of him and his dedication and watching him confidently display his hard earned knowledge made him so attractive to her.

Donnie measured the image to get a more realistic idea on how far along Shannon was. “It looks like you’re around twenty-six weeks if this baby is growing at the same rate a human baby grows.” He said.

“That sounds about right.” Shannon said, thinking back to the point in time where she probably got pregnant.

“I think I can tell the sex. Do you want to know?” He asked.

“I don't.” Shannon said. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“Whatever she says goes.” Raph said, looking lovingly down at his girlfriend. She squeezed his hand.

“Okay. Just let me take a picture so we can print it off.” He said. He got the picture printed and handed it to Shannon. “Now you can start a baby book.” He said. He wiped the extra gel from her belly and pulled her shirt down. 

Raph and Shannon took the picture and hung it on the fridge for the time being. Shannon really could not believe she was already more than halfway done with the pregnancy. She was definitely showing now, enough so that her mother had asked her about it. She had been honest and told her that she was going to be a grandma but she told her that she couldn't give details as it was a matter of security. Her mother understood and was very happy that she had quit her job to be out of harms way. That placated her enough to keep from asking other questions. For now, they didn't have to worry about Shannon's family needing to meet Raph.

Dee continued to watch Donnie as he carefully cleaned the expensive machine before powering it down and storing it in its proper place. He was so special to her. As he finished tidying up the area, she came in front of him, her heart full of love and happiness. She slid into his arms and rested her cheek against his plastron.

“Everything alright?” He asked, his hand sliding down her back.

She looked up into those gorgeous amber eyes. Ever since they had reconciled, he had made extra sure she was comfortable and taken care of. He was always attentive. He’d had her heart for a long time before they were dating and she figured it was time he knew.

“I'm in love with you.” She said.

His heart rate spiked as his hand froze its slow movements up and down her back. “Really?” He asked.

“Really.” She affirmed.

“I don't deserve you.” He said with an almost sad smile. After all these weeks he still felt bad about hurting her. “But I'm glad I have you. I love you too, Dee.”

His lips came down on hers in a sweet kiss, his hand cradling her neck. She was so happy at that moment. She deepened the kiss, hoping to convey just how serious she was about loving him. He held her tighter to him, and that coupled with the feel of his tongue sliding against hers, drew a pulse of want through her body. She made a decision right then. She pulled away, took his hand, and led him into his room, making sure to lock the door behind them.

“What's going on?” He asked confused.

She was nervous now. How was she going to initiate this without him trying to argue against it? She was ready. She didn't want to wait one more minute even.

“Do you trust me?” She asked.

“Of course.” He answered.

“Sit down and close your eyes.” She requested with a soft smile, thinking back to the day he had kissed her in the lab.

He sat on his bed. His eyes closed and with trembling hands, she quickly removed her shirt and unhooked her bra. 

“Dee?” He asked, curiosity coloring his voice.

“No peeking.” She commanded as her shorts and panties followed. She stood naked before him. “Give me your hands.” She said. His hands came out and she took them, settling them on the flare of her hips. His brow furrowed a little bit and his head tilted, confused. She placed a hand over one of his and gently guided it up and over, letting him feel the ridges of her ribs under his palms.

“Are you……naked?” He asked, a little unsure.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“Can I please open my eyes?”

“Not just yet.” She answered. She returned his hand to her hip and stepped between his legs. She pressed against his plastron as she straddled him, her bare flesh settling against his abrasive jeans. Her arms looped around his neck and her lips pressed against his. He opened for her and their tongues danced. Donnie kept his eyes closed as promised, but his hands began a tentative exploration, brushing over her ribs and back and the firm flesh of her ass. She could feel his hard length against her and desire flooded her. Finally she pulled away.

“You can open your eyes.” She said.

His lids lifted and amber eyes stared into her own. “Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Donnie, I’ve been waiting a long time for this. Please don't make me wait any longer.” She said, her fingers exploring the musculature along the back of his neck and shoulders.

His lips returned to hers and he twisted, bringing her to the bed beneath him. The tails of his mask trailed across her skin as he kissed down her throat, sucking and nibbling as he went. His hand cupped her breast as his mouth worked her skin, his thumb brushing over her stiff nipple. She arched her back a little, allowing him better access. He slid lower and took the other nipple into his mouth, making her gasp as he scraped his teeth over it. He was dying to bury himself in her but hurting her was definitely not on his agenda. As he tongued her hard flesh, his hand cupped her sex. His finger tested her gently, sliding through slick folds. She was already so wet. He felt a surge of male pride at being able to make her want him so much. She clung to him as he slowly slid a thick digit into her. She was definitely tight and his fear of hurting her returned. 

“You doing alright?” He asked, pulling his mouth away from her body so he could gauge her reaction.

“God yes.” She said, trying to roll her hips so there would be some friction between them.

With a devious smile, he slid down her body until his head was between her legs. His cock was jumping in his pants as he saw her swollen folds. He pressed a quick love bite to her hip and then pressed his tongue tight against her clit. She actually let out a startled cry as pleasure rocked through her. His finger moved inside her in rhythm with the firm strokes of his tongue. Her hips rolled up and more needy cries left her lips as he increased his speed. Dee’s hands were fisting in his bedsheets as the beginnings of an orgasm began to build.

“Don't stop.” She managed to say and he didn't. Her release exploded through her. Donnie gentled his mouth, stroking her sensitive flesh much more lightly as her cries of completion echoed in his room. There was no way in hell they weren't being overheard. Donnie released her clit and came up to kiss her thoroughly. She could taste herself on him.

“We don't have to keep going if you don't want.” He said softly as he nuzzled her neck.

“I want you, Donnie.” She said. He kissed her lips and then each nipple as he retreated off of the bed. He released the button and zipper of his jeans and let them fall. He stepped out of them and then his boxers, baring himself to her curious gaze. The sight of her bare and wanting sprawled across his bed was more than he could stand. He quickly returned to her.

“Tell me if I'm hurting you.” He said. He supported his weight on one arm as he grabbed his cock and slid it through her folds, making sure to hit her clit every time. He coated as much of himself in her juices as possible and then lined himself up. Slowly, he began to press forward. Her body opened for him, tight and hot and damp. It swallowed his entire length with barely a wince from his lover. 

“This feels amazing.” She said as he lay fully seated inside of her. She wiggled a little causing him to pulse inside of her. A little moan escaped her lips.

Confident that she was unhurt and ready for more, Donnie began long slow thrusts but soon Dee was begging for more. He increased his speed and power, hitting the sensitive spot deep inside of her. Her muscles tensed and relaxed, seeking to find enough tension to topple over the edge. As if Donnie could read her mind, one of his hands came back down and his thumb pressed against her clit. She shattered around him, thrashing and arching. Her walls fluttered around Donnie and with a few last hard thrusts he emptied himself into her, his moans blending with her ecstatic cries. He came down to his elbows as her body relaxed into a puddle of sated mush and kissed her yet again.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said, smoothing her wild hair back. His lips pressed gently against hers before he pulled away from her. She used the towel he grabbed to wipe up the copious amount of cum dripping from her. As soon as she was cleaned up, he crawled into bed with her and cuddled close, spooning her. His fingers lazily explored her skin, tracing patterns on her side.

“Just think, another four months and there's going to be a baby in the house.” She sighed.

“Babies make me nervous.” He said a little distractedly, like he was only half focusing on the conversation.

“Really?” She asked confused. “What about April’s kids?”

“Have you ever seen me hold them as infants?” He asked.

Dee thought back. She couldn't recall him ever taking one of the infants. “Why?” She asked.

“Too small.” He answered. “I'm scared of hurting them.”

“Well that's a little silly.” She said.

“Why? You’ve seen how strong we are. If I'm not careful I could hurt one of them quite by accident.”

“I also know that all of you have perfect command over that strength. You’ve spent years mastering discipline.” She pointed out. He made a noncommittal noise, avoiding the fact that his fear was a fairly irrational one. “So you’re telling me if we ever had a baby you wouldn't hold it until it was walking?” She asked. His fingers stilled against her skin. “What?” She asked a little defensively.

“Would you even want a baby with me?” He asked. He had always known she wanted kids but half mutant kids? 

“Well, yeah. I mean I'm not talking about popping out a kid right now or anything.” She said. “I am a little jealous that Raph and Shannon are having one though.”

There was a flutter in Donnie’s stomach. It was somewhere between fear and elation. Babies did scare him but he never thought he’d have to worry about having any. The fact that Dee had put a little thought into having kids with him someday covered most of the fear with giddy joy. He thought of her flat stomach swelling the way Shannon’s was but with his child. The thought was appealing, even if the thought of a tiny infant was nerve inducing.

“I….think I could do kids.” He said.

“You’d have to hold them, even as tiny little newborns.” She said.

“I'm a good learner.” He said with a little half smile she couldn't see. Her squeezed her a little closer to him and her own fingers began tracing the scales on his arm. This day really could not get any better.


End file.
